The Other Side of Fearless
by mygoldeneyedangel
Summary: This is a collection of POVs from my story Fearless. It starts at the beginning and works it's way through to the end, sharing what the other characters were thinking while Edward battled his internal monster. You should probably read Fearless first.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: If you haven't read Fearless, you really should read that first. This story will not make as much sense if you haven't read it. I got a lot of emails with ideas for alternate POVs. When I looked over the list, I found it was most of the story. So I thought, why don't I just work my way through the story, telling different sections from different characters POVs. I think it will be fascinating to explore what the other characters were thinking as Edward tried to battle his own monsters.**

**That said, this is the prologue, told from Elizabeth's (his mom) POV. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**  
**

Prologue

"Mom," I turned my head and saw my ten year old son crawling towards me. The part of my heart that I kept locked away rattled in my chest when I saw the familiar green eyes and messy bronze hair. I closed my eyes for a second, hating that he saw me this way. "Are you okay?"

"Edward, baby you need to get back to your room." I didn't want to look at him right now. I was ashamed of what I had become, a punching bag for a drunk. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I had found a man to love. A good, wonderful man that I loved with my whole heart.

"No," the child said defiantly. He took a towel and pressed it to the cut on my forehead.

"I'm fine, please honey, get back to your room." He shook his head and continued to kneel next to me. Why did he have to be so difficult? Why didn't he understand that it hurt me to look at him? As a child, he possessed some of the same features as his father. The green eyes, the bronze hair that both were blessed with. But as he grew older, the resemblance strengthened. His facial features, his expressions, even the way he talked were so similar to the man I had loved.

"Can you sit up," he asked, whispering as if the noise would bring my husband home. How I hated calling him that. James, the man I married was definitely not my husband. Edward helped me to a sitting position. I watched those green eyes as they examined me for more injuries.

For the most part, I was fine. Just a bump on the head from where I hit the table. It was more my pride that hurt. The humiliation of what I had become. I stood up, weaving slightly as I felt a rush of dizziness. Edward was by my side immediately, pressing against me to help me stay standing. I put my hand on his shoulder to steady myself as I fought the urge to shove him away. "I need to clean up," I told him. The room had taken the brunt of James' rage and I knew if he came home and saw the mess it would simply set him off again.

Edward nodded and began to quietly pick up the pillows, chairs and lamps that had been knocked over. I watched him silently. A now familiar question raged through my mind. Why had he survived and not his father? Why? Why had the only man I would ever love been ripped away from me?

We were almost done picking up the room when the front door opened. Immediately, Edward threw his little body in front of me. "Edward," I gasped as I put my hands on his shoulders. I tried to push him out of the way, afraid that if James saw him there he would lose it and beat me worse. But the child fought me and stayed standing in front of me.

James walked into the room and I saw his pale blue eyes focus on Edward standing in front of me.

"You are supposed to be in your room," he sneered, coming closer. His eyes flickered to me and I unconsciously tightened my hands on Edward's shoulders. He was not happy.

Then I heard Edward speak, his voice brave, despite the tremors I could feel shaking his small body. "You won't hurt her anymore tonight."

He laughed, then his hand snapped out and back handed Edward across the face. I kept him upright, still holding on to his shoulders.

"So you are a big man now, huh?" James laughed loudly. I could feel Edward's head nodding up and down. James looked at me now and I fought the urge to cower. A part of me wanted Edward to shut up and go back to his room. He was only making things worse with this show of bravery. "So, it appears you have a protector."

I didn't know how to answer that, I didn't want to set him off again. Then he grabbed Edward's shoulder and I completely expected him to shove the boy away and come after me. But his pale eyes focused on the child and the child nodded slowly. Then I watched James pull his small frame closer to the closet. I knew the closet held a belt. James had only used the belt on me once. I felt the remembered bite of pain.

"No!" I gasped, not wanting to feel that pain anymore.

"Mom," Edward said. My eyes flew to his and I saw the sparkling tears in the green depths. "Go to your room, I will be fine." Wait, what? Edward was telling me to go? I think I missed something in my panic. "Go," he whispered. "I'm fine." My confused eyes looked from the child, to the hand gripping his shoulder, to the man I had married.

"Edward…" I whispered again, not at all sure about this.

"Go!" he said again, firmly. I stared at him for a second and then realized this was my way out. Edward was going to take the belt for me. I nodded and then raced from the room.

When I got to my room, I sat on my bed, staring at me hands. I had closed the door, but I could still hear the muffled sounds of the leather belt smacking tender skin. A part of me knew this was wrong. I knew that I shouldn't let my own child be hurt, that I should be out there, protecting him at all costs. But I couldn't bring myself to do that.

I went to my closet and pulled out a shoebox. With the box in hand, I returned to the bed. Gently I lifted the lid and smiled at the sight that met me. "Edward," I breathed as I looked at my husband's smiling face. I loved him so much. So incredibly much. I had met him my freshman year of high school. After that, we had been inseparable. There was never a doubt in my mind that we didn't belong together. And then, when he proposed during our senior year, I truly believed all my dreams had come true. There was nothing else I wanted from my life. Just a man to love and cherish.

Then I had gotten pregnant. Edward had been ecstatic. During those nine months, he would look at me with such love and adoration. Then he would gently cradle my stomach and talk to our unborn child.

Even though I had been excited about the prospect of having a child, I had been a little more hesitant. Unsure of where a child would fit in our lives.

When Edward Jr. was born, my life changed forever. If I let myself, I could still remember that day in the hospital when he was born. I had been watching my Edward as he cradled his son for the first time. He had looked at the baby with the same love and adoration that used to be only reserved for me. I felt it then, snaking through me like a venom. Jealousy. Jealous of my own child.

I tried to put it away, tried not to think about it. I forced it away and tried my hardest to be the perfect mom. Mostly because I didn't want to disappoint my Edward. It wasn't hard. Our son was such a sweet child, so happy and loving. He rarely cried, even when he was a baby. Honestly, he gave us no trouble. A dream child. In fact, most of our friends gushed at our perfect family.

Then, on that fateful Fourth of July, it was all destroyed. I will never forget that accident and crawling over to my one true love. But he hadn't seen me. Instead, he had looked only at the child, the one I always suspected he loved more than me. I had heard him tell Edward that he loved him just before his eyes closed forever.

I opened my eyes and found myself sitting on the bed in my small, dirty house. It was silent now and I hastily moved to put the box away. I couldn't let James ever find it. I knew he would destroy it and I couldn't handle that.

Quietly, I opened the door and was met by more silence. James must have gone to the bar, to get even drunker. Great. I made my way down to the next door. It was opened and I peaked my head inside. Edward lay on his bed, on his stomach, sleeping soundly. I tiptoed closer to him. He was facing me, one of his tiny hands lay on his pillow, tightened in a fist. I saw the dried tears on his cheek, the droplets that still clung to his long eyelashes. Carefully I lifted the shirt of his pajamas and hissed when I saw the deep red welts stripped across his back.

I sat gently on his bed, but he stayed asleep. I placed his shirt back down and he made a small whimpering sound as the shirt touched the raw marks. I tried to find some pity, some sympathy, even some anger that this had been done to my child. But I couldn't find. I felt relief that it wasn't me. And some part of me felt like he deserved it because he had taken my husband's love away from me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to his sleeping form. "I know you don't understand. But I think this is for the best. You know your father wouldn't want me to be hurt." _He wouldn't want his son to be hurt either_. The tiny voice tried to make itself be heard within my mind, but I blocked it out. I nodded to myself and then stood up. He was young and resilient, he'd be fine. Satisfied, I turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N So there is Elizabeth's side of that first scene. I hope it helps you understand why she never protected Edward. Do I agree with her? Heck no, I could never in a million years treat a child like she treated Edward. But I'm hoping it makes more sense now. Please review and tell me what you think. Is this a good idea? Should I continue? Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and Twilight still belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Here is the scenes where Carlisle and Esme met Edward for the first time. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter One

Carlisle's POV

"No more climbing up ladders," I said as I finished stitching the cut on the man's forehead.

He laughed, then winced when the movement caused his new stitches to pull. "Thanks for the advice Dr. Cullen. But if Sara had held on to the ladder like she was supposed to, this wouldn't have happened."

I shook my head as I placed a bandage over the sewn up wound. "Keep this clean," I told him. "And come back in two weeks so I can take them out."

He smiled at me. "Thank you, doctor. I like you, you have good hands. Better than most of the doctors here anyway. How long will you be at Mercy?"

I went to the sink, took off my gloves and then washed my hands. "Three weeks," I explained. "I'm just here observing the different ways of practicing. Dr. Allen went to my home hospital in Forks, Washington."

"I think you should stay here," he said, his voice taking on the pouting quality of a six year old child. Which was a bit strange coming from a forty-two year old man.

"Well, if you stay off ladders, you won't have to come here anyway," I said laughing slightly. "You are good to go."

He stood up and I watched him carefully, making sure he was steady on his feet. I didn't see any concussion or head trauma, but I liked to be careful. After he left the room, I headed for the nurse's station for a cup of coffee. I reached up and gently massaged the back of my neck. I glanced at the clock in the room and saw that it was nearly six. I smiled, glad that the day was nearly over. Not that I didn't love my job, but my wife and I had plans for the evening. I was taking her out for a night on the town. We had been in Chicago for three days and I was eager to explore the city with her.

So far, my work at Mercy Hospital had taken up most of my time and I felt bad for having neglected her for so long.

"Dr. Cullen?" I looked up at the nurse who stood behind the desk. "A new patient was just brought in, I was just about to page you."

"What room?" I asked.

"Room 23B." She pointed in the right direction.

I hurried down the hallway and when I turned into the room, I saw a boy lying on the bed. A nurse stood next to him, taking his vitals. "What happened," I asked as I made my way to him.

The teenager was unconscious. A huge purpling bruise covered the right side of his face, starting at his jaw line and disappearing into the reddish brown hair. I pulled back the sheet and saw the huge bruises spread over his ribs. Under those bruises, I saw older, paler marks of varying colors. I looked back at his face and felt something that I had only felt twice before.

"He was beaten," the nurse said now.

Obviously. "By whom?" I began running my fingers along his ribs, feeling for cracks or breaks.

"We aren't sure, the EMTs that brought him in said that they found him unconscious at home, a woman was dead next to him. They said that when they pulled up a man ran from the house, but apparently the police caught him."

"Was the woman his mother?" I asked and the feeling within me grew.

"I don't know."

I sighed at the lack of knowledge. Then I gently squeezed the boy's hand. "He needs x-rays of his chest," I ordered. "I believe he has two broken ribs, but I want to make sure there's not more and that they aren't putting pressure on his lungs."

The nurse nodded and began writing my instructions.

"I also want an MRI done to determine the damage to his head. It looks like he took a hard hit to the head." My eyes went to his head now and I cringed to think of the extreme power that would be needed to create that kind of a bruise. Gently I reached up and touched his face, my fingers probing his cheekbone. "Seems to be okay," I murmured, happy that no bones were broken along his jaw or cheek.

This poor child, I thought sadly. He looked to be sixteen or seventeen years old and just looking at him, it was plain that he had not had an easy life so far. But it was his face that was getting to me the most. It was innocent and sweet and even unconsciousness, I could sense something very good about this boy.

"Dr. Cullen?"

At the sound of my name, I snapped out of my trance.

"We have the x-ray room cleared, we can take him down there now."

I nodded and stepped back. I would have to wait to see the x-rays and results from the MRI before further treating him. While I waited, I went to the nurse's station and used to phone to call my wife.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my dear," I said smiling when her voice came through the line. "How are you?"

"Fine," but I could hear the question in the word. She knew why I was calling.

I sighed, hating that I was going to disappoint her yet again. "A new patient came in, a teenage boy and he was badly beaten. I need to stay and make sure that he is okay."

"Carlisle," she said. "I hear something in your voice, what is going on?"

Again I sighed. This woman knew me way too well. "I don't know. I sense something about him, but I want to see what happens when he wakes up."

"Okay," she said, knowing not to push me. "What time do you think you'll be home?"

I glanced at the clock. It was six-thirty. "Most likely around eight or so. I'm so sorry, darling."

"No, it's okay. I understand. Perhaps we can go out when you home?"

I smiled. "Of course. I love you, my dear Esme."

"As I love you." I could hear the smile in her voice and I set down the phone, feeling my love for her fill my heart. Then I made my way to the x-ray room to ensure that everything was being done properly.

One hour later, I sat next to the boy and watched him sleep. The x-rays had shown the two broken ribs that I had felt. They were now wrapped and secure. The MRI showed only a concussion and I thanked God that it wasn't worse.

"What are we going to do with him?" Liz, the nurse on duty asked. She stood on the other side of the bed, looking down at the child.

After I had examined the x-rays and the MRI results, I had gone to find out more information about my patient. I had learned his name was Edward Masen. The woman that died was indeed his mother. No other relatives had been found. He was seventeen and as far as I could tell, completely alone in the world.

I sighed softly. "No one has come to check on him."

As I watched Edward's face, I saw his forehead wrinkle and he cringed, as if something had pained him. "Edward?" I asked gently. "Edward, are you awake?"

His eyes opened and blinked against the harsh light. When his eyes opened fully, I found myself looking into a pair of green eyes. My fist clenched at what I saw in those green eyes. Pain, fear, wariness and yet an innocence that nearly broke my heart. Liz gently brushed his hair off his face. "There you are," she whispered gently and I could tell that she was affected by this boy as well.

"Why am I here?" he asked in a rough voice.

I stepped into his line of sight and I saw him look at me warily. With all of my heart, I wished I could take the fear out of his eyes. "You have several broken ribs, a broken wrist, concussion," I said quietly, listing off his various injuries.

For a second, confusion swam through his green eyes. "How?" he finally asked.

I smiled sadly. "Your dad got a bit out of control." I watched his reaction to see if my assumption, that his father had done this to him, was true.

The confusion darkened his eyes and he frowned a bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, it broke my heart to see him so broken and confused.

Edward nodded and shook his head as if he was trying to clear it of the confusion. Unfortunately, the movement aggravated the damage to his head and he grimaced in pain.

"Careful," I said quietly. "My name is Dr. Cullen," I introduced myself.

Edward nodded again. For several seconds, I watched him try to fight sleep, but in the end he lost the battle.

Liz left the room then, but I stayed, watching him sleep. This boy had been broken and I tried to imagine him in a foster care setting. A group home, most likely, given his age. At seventeen, no one would adopt him and then when he turned eighteen, he would be sent out, left to fight his own battles in a grown up world. According to his charts, he would be eighteen on June 20, just nine and a half months from now. I felt a tightening in my chest.

Very gently I reached down and touched his hand. I looked at his face and at that moment, I made a decision.

****

Esme's POV

I put the final touches on my makeup, fluffed my hair and then looked at the clock. It was just after eight. So far I hadn't heard from Carlisle, so I hoped that meant he was on his way home.

As if on cue, I heard the door open and I ran through the hotel suite to greet my man. I caught sight of him and even after sixteen years of marriage, he still took my breath away. He was tall and strong, with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. But there was so much more to him than his beach boy good looks. He was so compassionate; he cared so much for those around him. From his patients to his family, he treated them all with the same kindness and respect.

Each morning I thought there was no way I could love him more. And each night he proved me wrong.

I watched the smile light up his face, although it didn't quite touch his eyes. "Hello, my dear," he said as he pulled me to him.

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him passionately. "What's wrong?" I asked gently as our lips separated.

"That child I was telling you about," he said softly. "I want you to meet him."

I nodded slowly, as I pushed his hair off his face. "You think he could be like Alice, like Emmett?" I said, thinking of our two children at home.

Carlisle nodded. "He's older though, seventeen."

I thought of the implications of that and immediately knew what Carlisle was thinking. "I will go to the hospital tomorrow," I decided.

"Good."

I looked at my love now and saw the smudges under his eyes. Fatigue pulled at his shoulders and darkened his eyes. "I think we should order a pizza and watch movies," I said.

"But darling, I promised--,"

I kissed him to end his words. "It's alright. We can explore Chicago later, perhaps on a day when you don't have to work."

He smiled, and now it did reach his eyes. "I love you."

I laughed. "Of course you do."

The next morning, I made my way to the hospital. On the way, however, I made a detour. I looked at the address that I had written on the slip of paper. Uhlich Children's Home. According Carlisle, this was the one children's home in the city that had an opening. I crossed over the train tracks and came to a stop in front of the large brick building. I could see huge windows lining the building, but as I looked closer, I saw the blinds were drawn on each and every window. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing ten. Shouldn't the children have opened the blinds by now?

I bit my lip and continued to look at the building. I know it's wrong to judge something based only on the outside, but this building was sending bad vibes ricocheting through me. I pulled away from the curb and drove the rest of the way to Mercy Hospital, the vision of that dark, brick building still in my head.

I walked into the emergency room and went straight to the nurse's station. "Hello," I said when I got there. "I'm looking for my husband, Dr. Cullen."

"Of course," the nurse on duty said, smiling at me. She picked up the phone and then I heard her voice echoing through the room as she paged my man.

A few seconds later, Carlisle appeared around the corner, wearing his white doctor's coat. Beneath the coat, he wore a light blue shirt with a matching tie. I saw his lips tilt up when he saw me standing by the desk. "Hello, darling," he said, kissing me chastely. Then he took my hand. "He isn't awake yet, but after all he's been through, his body is craving the sleep."

I nodded and followed him into the room. Edward lay on the bed, his eyes closed as he slept. "Oh, sweet boy," I whispered as I went to him. Carlisle was right, of course. Even asleep I could sense something about this boy. I sat down next to him.

"Esme," Carlisle said, coming up and putting a hand on my shoulder. "I need to make some rounds, will you be alright alone?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the innocent face. I felt Carlisle kiss the top of my head and I reached up to squeeze his fingers. Then I heard him walk out of the room. I touched Edward's hand gently as I waited for him to wake up.

I didn't have to wait long. At my touch, he jerked slightly and it broke my heart. He moaned softly in his sleep and then his eyes fluttered open. I remembered what Carlisle had said about his green eyes, but it still hadn't prepared me. How could one child feel so much pain? So much anguish?

I waited until his eyes looked at me before speaking. "Hello Edward," I said softly when his gaze finally focused on me.

He licked his dry lips. "Hello, ma'am," he croaked, his throat must be very dry

I saw the confusion flit across his face. "My name is Esme Cullen. I am Dr. Cullen's wife," I said, trying to ease him.

Unfortunately, the confusion only seemed to increase. "It's nice to meet you," he said, his voice still very raw. I couldn't help but smile at his polite manner. It only concreted the rare goodness I sensed in him.

"Carlisle told me about you, I wanted to meet you." I smiled at him and reached up to touch his cheek. He flinched and I lowered my hand, saddened that it was instinct to him. No child should cringe away from a gentle hand. Only one that had known too much pain. "Dr. Cullen, that is."

He nodded and looked down at his hands. I saw the soft cast wrapped around his wrist and remembered what Carlisle had said about his injuries. The temptation to give Edward a hug was strong, but I knew it would only scare him and give him no comfort.

"Would you like some water," I asked. Wanting desperately to do something for this desolate boy.

He nodded and I got up to go find him a cup of water. By the time I made it back to his room, he was asleep again. I remembered what Carlisle told me about him being exhausted. I wondered what exactly had happened to Edward. It was painfully obvious that he had been abused. But I wondered how long and by whom? How deep did his scars go? And most importantly, if he had held on to his innocence through it all, what would happen if he was given a chance to grow, if he was nurtured and shown love instead of pain. What would happen if he wasn't?

Again the cold brick building flashed in front of my eyes.

I felt arms wrapped around me and I reached up to hold my husband's hand. "You are right, Carlisle. He's so young and alone," I said softly, not wanting to wake him up. "It's heartbreaking to think of him in a foster home."

"Yes my dear, that is why I wanted you to come meet him," Carlisle whispered. "I can see a goodness in him, I, too, can't bear the thought of this soul lost in the foster system."

"What should we do?" I asked him. Then I turned to look at him. In his compassionate eyes, I saw the answer. This was only one of the hundred reasons why I loved this man so. We would take this boy and we would give him a good home, a happy life. We would take his potential and feed it with love and then sit back and watch it grow. This broken boy was ours. It was meant to be. I nodded and watched Carlisle beam.

He gently put his hands on my cheeks and pressed a kissed to my lips. "I love you," he murmured.

My eyes slid closed and I brushed my lips against his. "Not more than I love you," I whispered back.

He took my hand and led me out of the room. "We need to call Alice and Emmett, make sure they are okay with having a younger brother."

I nodded. Obviously we had to make sure it was okay with the children we already had. But I seriously doubted they would object. They were as kind and compassionate as their father.

***

Alice's POV

"Emmett, move! You big oaf!" I tried to shove my big brother off the couch, but he only laughed at me. I shoved with all my might, but there was no way my four foot ten frame was going to budge his six foot five oversized one. "I want to watch TV, not you playing video games."

"Come on Alice, don't be so pushy. Don't you have a TV in your room?"

"Don't you?" I asked. "Fine," I said smiling. I stopped trying to shove him off the couch. "I'll go watch TV in my room, but that means that you have to let me give you a pedicure.

"Alice!" he shouted. "That's not fair!"

Before Emmett could work himself up, the phone rang. I laughed at him and then picked it up. "Cullen residence," I said into the receiver.

"Hi honey," my mom's voice came over the line.

"Mom!" I squealed. I missed her so much. I saw Emmett jump off the couch and join me by the phone.

I heard her laughing at my reaction. "Is your brother there?" she asked. "Can you put us on speaker phone?"

"Sure." I hit the speaker phone button. "Are you there?"

"Yes, we are here," I heard my father say.

"Daddy!" I squealed again. I saw Emmett rub his ear and roll his eyes.

"Hey Dad," Emmett said. "How are you guys doing? How's Chicago?"

"It's great," Mom said. "But I miss you both."

"I miss you too," I said truthfully. "The house just doesn't seem the same without you."

"I bet. Emmett, are you taking care of your sister?" Dad asked.

I saw Emmett roll his eyes again. "Of course."

"Okay, listen you two, your mother and I have something we want to talk to you about."

I looked at Emmett, unsure what this would be about. Dad rarely sounded so serious and when he did, it was usually bad news. Did they like Chicago so much that they wanted to move? Oh ugh, that better not happen.

"…was brought into the Emergency Room last night," Carlisle was saying. "I tended to him and after a lot of thought your mom and I would like to have him come stay with us."

Wait a second. They were going to bring home another child? A boy? For a second, I let my imagination run away from me as I imagined a sweet little boy running around the house. He would follow me everywhere because I would be his big sister. I could take him to the mall and dress him up in all kinds of cute little boy clothes and show him off to all my friends.

"…so he'd go to Forks High School with you both."

"Right on," Emmett said.

Wait, what? How was my five year old little brother going to go to Forks High School?

"I think that sounds awesome, Dad," Emmett said. "I look forward to meeting Edward."

I needed to start paying attention. "Wait a second, how old did you say Edward was?"

My parents both laughed. They were used to my inability to focus. "Should have known the pixie wasn't paying attention, you were way too quiet."

Emmett's laughter boomed out and I swatted him in the arm.

"Alice," my dad repeated. "Are you listening now?"

"Yes," I said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Good. Edward is seventeen," I gasped. "Don't worry honey, he's three months younger than you, so you won't have two older brothers."

I smiled at that. It wasn't the younger brother of my earlier imagination, but still it would be fun. "I think it sounds great," I said enthusiastically.

"I knew it," Esme said and I could hear the pride in her voice.

We talked to our parents for a little while longer, but I couldn't really concentrate. A brother. Mom and Dad were bringing home a new brother for us. I glanced at Emmett and saw his brown eyes sparkling with excitement. I knew mine were during the same. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed getting to see the Cullen family making the decision to open their family up to Edward. In the next chapter, we will get to see what the others were doing/thinking on Edward's first day of school.**

**Let me know if you are enjoying this, I don't want to waste your time or mine if you aren't :o)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters.**

**So, I thought this chapter was going to be the first day of school. But Alice took over, so in the NEXT chapter we will get Bella's reaction to Edward, promise. To the few of you that are reviewing, thanks so much and this chapter is dedicated to you :o) I am totally writing this for you.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Alice's POV

"Come on Emmett, seriously, can't you keep up?" I hurried through the home store, dragging my big brother behind me. I swear, I wouldn't have even brought him, except I had a need for his arms. "Mom and Dad will be home in three days. They told us to get the room ready! But we have to hurry!"

"Alice, really? I had no idea," he said, exasperation clear in his voice. "You've run me through practically every store in Port Angeles."

Obviously. That boy had no idea how to shop. I wanted Edward's room to be perfect when he got here. Something tragic must have happened to him, otherwise Mom and Dad wouldn't have taken him in. My job was now to turn our "playroom" into his bedroom. Emmett had already helped me move our TVs into our own rooms. We also had moved his video game console into his room and I had rearranged my bathroom in order to have room for my make over supplies. We had put the bean bags and oversized pillows in the attic. I figured we could get them, if we needed to. Now the room stood empty, like a blank canvas.

Earlier that day, we had found a king-sized bed that met Emmett's approval for both firmness and softness. I stopped in front of head board and examined it with a critical eye. It was made from solid cherry wood and the center was padded with black leather. "What do you think of this?" I asked Emmett.

"Nice," he said. God, he is such a guy.

I rolled my eyes. "Could you see it in your room?"

"Yeah, sure. Alice, it's fine, I promise you. He's going to like whatever you pick out."

I nodded and walked around the head board, my lips pursed. I ran my hand over the wood. It was solid. "Hmm," I murmured, tapping my lips with a finger. I turned in a circle, narrowing my eyes as I searched. "Ah." I hurried to the other side of the display where a beautiful cherry dresser stood. It matched the headboard beautifully. "Yes," I muttered to myself as I opened the drawers, checking the construction. It was solid.

I saw the sales lady approaching me and I nearly rubbed my hands together in anticipation. Man, I love to shop.

An half an hour later, I skipped along beside Emmett as we headed to the bedding department. Tomorrow afternoon the headboard and dresser would be delivered to the house. Along with two solid cherry nightstands that I had convinced the sales lady to throw in.

When we reached the bedding department, I looked at Emmett. "So Em," I started. "What would you pick out, if you were shopping for him?"

Emmett looked slightly surprised, but then he turned his head, scanning the department. I followed closely as he began walking. He stopped in front of a duvet. It was mostly gold with large white and tan stripes. I looked at Emmett, slightly shocked, I will admit. "This is really nice," I said hesitantly.

He shrugged. "It's the most manly thing in here."

I giggled and shook my head at him as I pulled a king-sized duvet off the shelf. I shoved it into his hands and then made my way to the sheets. I found a sand colored set that matched the duvet perfectly. I set that on top of the duvet in Emmett's hands. Next, I went to find a goose down comforter to fill the duvet. I explored the various kinds and then settled for nice medium weight one. I added that to the pile in Emmett's arms. "Um, Alice?" Emmett asked as the pile teetered. "What else do we need?"

"Pillows, then we can pay for this stuff and move on to accessories."

I think I heard Emmett groan, but I ignored him. I found two king-sized pillows and three euro pillows that matched the duvet. Loaded down with bedding, Emmett and I made our way to the cashier to pay for our finds. "I think he'll like it, don't you?" I asked Emmett as we waited in line.

"Yeah, I think he will." I smiled, Emmett knew better than to disagree. But honestly, I think he will love it.

After we paid for the bedding, we went to get accessories. I didn't want to get too much, because I figured once Edward arrived, we could go out and get him things that reflected his personality. For now, I picked out two lamps for his nightstands, a digital alarm clock and a few pieces to put on the dresser. After those items were paid for, we headed home. I caught Emmett's face as he slid into the driver's side of his Jeep. The relief was almost comical.

The next day, both the bed and furniture arrived right on time. With Emmett's help, I got the furniture in place and the bed made. When we were done, the room was sparse, but still had a nice feel to it. It felt warm and welcoming. Ready for Edward. I couldn't wait to meet him.

***

Esme's POV

I sat back as the engine of the plane began to roar as the plane sped up. The speed forced me farther into my seat and then the wheels lifted off the ground. We were in the air. I glanced over and saw Edward looking out the window, a strange look on his face. I reached out and lightly touched his hand that lay on the arm rest. I saw him jerk from the contact. His green eyes met mine and his lips tipped up slightly. I smiled back at him, but inside I felt so sad for him. I wondered what would happen to his face if he let himself smile for real. He would be gorgeous, I am positive. Time, I reminded myself. This broken child needed time.

After we had talked to our children, we had waited a few days to mention our offer to Edward. I shook my head slightly as I remembered the poor boy's reaction. He had looked so scared, yet hopeful at the same. Almost like he was afraid to say yes, almost as if he didn't think he deserved to say yes. I wondered how many times Edward was going to break my heart. I couldn't wait to have him under my roof, under my wing.

Carlisle and I had talked about the best way to handle the fragile teenager. Carlisle, with his infinite wisdom and compassion, decided it would be best to let Edward tell us about his past on his own terms. We would not push him, nor would we act like we knew all that had happened. We didn't know much as it was. Based on the scars and bruises on his body, Carlisle had figured out that he had been repeatedly beaten. But we didn't know how long or by whom. Hopefully, in time, Edward would trust us enough to tell us.

I crossed my fingers that it wouldn't take too long. I agreed with my husband, however. Pushing him would not be a good idea. I didn't quite know what to expect. Alice was the first child we took in. She had come to the hospital after falling off the kitchen counter. She had been in a foster home. Her foster parents had left her and the other children unattended for three days. According to the other children, they had been so hungry that Alice, tiny little five year old girl that she was, had climbed up on the counter to get some crackers out of a high cabinet. Unfortunately, the foster parents had chosen that moment to return and scared her so badly, she had fallen to the ground. The resulting concussion erased her memory and when she came to us, she remembered nothing of her past.

I smiled as I thought of Alice. My pixie daughter. She had come into our home, bringing energy and laughter. She loved us right away, calling us Mom and Dad within the hour. I never doubted that she was ours.

Emmett had been a slightly more difficult. Two years after we adopted Alice, Emmett had entered our lives. His family had been out on an excursion, his father piloting a small plane. The plane at crashed into First Beach and the family had been rushed to Forks Hospital. Emmett's mother and father had been killed on impact. For awhile, it was touch and go with their eight year old child. But he survived. And like with Alice, he was meant to be ours. When he first arrived, he had been very quiet, obviously missing his parents. Then he began talking. He talked to me often, climbing into my lap to tell me stories about his mom and dad. Camping trips, holidays, movies they watched, his favorite foods that his mom cooked. There was nothing he held back. But it helped his healing process and by his tenth birthday, he had accepted Carlisle and I as his mom and dad.

But Edward was seventeen. I didn't expect him to ever call us Mom and Dad. And that was fine with me. I just hoped he would trust us enough to let us help him. The boy had so much potential. I knew, if he was given a chance, he would accomplish great things.

I looked at him now as he gazed out the small plane window. But his green eyes were unfocused, so I knew he wasn't looking at the puffy clouds that floated by. I wondered what he saw, what he thought about right now.

I tore my eyes from him, not wanting Edward to feel my stare. He would open up to us in his own time. I was positive of that.

***

Emmett's POV

"They're here!" Alice squealed beside me.

I winced and rubbed my ear. Would she ever learn to speak quietly? I watched her bounce out of the room and out the front door. I followed her, laughing.

When I got outside, I saw a tall boy climbing out of my parents black Mercedes. He stopped once he was out of the car and stared at the house. I smiled knowingly. I remembered the first time I had seen the house, ten years ago. It was pretty intimating.

"Edward!" Alice squealed yet again. I think she is going to deafen someone someday. I watched Edward as she raced towards him. His eyes took on a frantic look, but it eased when she came to an abrupt stop in front of him. At least Alice knew enough to not throw her arms around him. "Hi! I'm Alice!" she said enthusiastically. I shook my head, silent laughter shaking my shoulders.

"Hi," he said quietly. I saw his lips tip up. That must be a smile. But geez, it was a sad smile.

At his words, Alice grabbed his elbow. I saw him flinch away, but he couldn't dodge her quick movement. My laughter stopped when I saw the panic in his eyes. I was going to have to have a talk with Alice about suddenly touching him. "This is Emmett," she said.

"Hi," he said again.

I laughed and as it boomed out of me, I saw him jump. Sheesh, he was a jumpy thing. Mom and Dad had mentioned that someone had abused him pretty hardcore. I could have guessed that, just knowing him this short of time. "Don't worry, Emmett is a huge teddy bear," she said sympathetically.

I saw Edward eye my biceps and he nodded. "Sure."

I laughed, softly this time, at his reaction. I had a feeling that once he got over the jumpiness, we were going to be great friends.

"Come on." Alice was tugging on his arm again. "I'll show you around."

I watched Edward follow Alice into the house and then turned to my parents. "Hey," I said and I went to Mom and wrapped her in a bear hug. Then I turned to my father and did the same. "You guys weren't kidding," I said softly.

Dad nodded. "We need to be careful around him, but not act too differently than we normally would. We all just need to understand that he has a lot of inner battles he's fighting right now. It's going to take a while for him to adjust."

"Okay," I nodded my agreement. "But I think we are going to get along really well." My mom reached up as high as she could and ruffled my hair.

"That's my Em," she said. "Now help your father unload the car."

I faked a sigh. "Sometimes I think the only reason you guys keep me around is because of my bulging biceps."

Mom giggled and swatted my arm. "You are absolutely right."

I laughed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I missed you guys," I said as I went around to the trunk of the car.

"I missed you too," Mom said. She grabbed a lighter suitcase and headed inside. I grabbed the slightly ratty blue suitcase and carried it to Edward's room.

"Edward." He jumped at the sound of my voice. Man. "Sorry bro, I just wanted to give you your suitcase." I explained as I put down his bag. I saw the shock and then understanding come over him. Obviously my sister had not explained to him that this was his room.

"This is great," he said. I could hear the honesty ringing through his voice.

"Alice, Emmett," Carlisle appeared in the doorway. "You need to go help your mother unload the car."

"But Dad!" Alice complained.

"No buts, go help you Mother."

Alice and I turned and left the room.

***

Carlisle's POV

I turned to Edward. "I thought you might want a chance to get acquainted with your room and put your stuff away alone," I said to him. The tension was coming off him in waves and I knew we needed to give him some space.

He nodded.

"How are you doing?" I asked

"Great," he said in a hoarse voice. "This house is amazing."

I nodded and then turned to leave. I closed the door silently and left him alone, giving him some time that I knew he wanted desperately.

I went downstairs and found the rest of my family in the kitchen. Esme was at the stove, working on dinner. I went to Alice and gave her a hug, glad to see her after so many weeks away. "What do you think," I asked my children.

"I like him," Alice chirped. "He's quiet though."

"Yes," I agreed. "I'm sure he's very overwhelmed. It's really important that we give him space right now. We can't expect too much from him." I turned to Alice, my loving, sweet daughter. "I know you want him to be your best friend," I turned to Emmett. "And your little brother. But give him time. I truly believe he will be a part of our family, but we can't push him. Understand?"

Emmett and Alice nodded.

"I'm going to go up and see if he wants any dinner," Esme said as she left the room. I nodded and watched her leave. She was back not two minutes later, a sad smile on his face. "He wants to be alone."

I went to her and kissed her gently. "It's expected darling. Don't worry. It's the first night. Give him time." I had a feeling that was going to become my mantra. Our family motto, if you will, for the next couple of months.

We ate dinner at the kitchen table, Emmett and Alice regaling us with stories of our time away. In turn, Esme and I shared stories from Chicago. But I could tell, even as laughter echoed throughout the room, that all thoughts were on the boy upstairs.

The next morning, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. The coffee machine was set to have my coffee hot and ready by the time I entered and this morning was no different. I went to the front porch and grabbed the paper. Then I grabbed my coffee cup and poured my first cup. I nearly purred as the hot caffeine hit my mouth.

I was just beginning my second cup when Edward walked in the kitchen. I saw him hesitate at the door, his eyes unsure. I smiled. "Good morning, Edward."

"Morning," he said quietly. He walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Not at all." I looked over his face and frowned at what I saw. The bruise that had marked the right side was completely faded, but purple smudges marred the skin beneath his eyes. To be honest, he looked exhausted.

"Did you sleep?" I asked softly, not wanting to push.

Edward nodded.

I sighed, but decided to move on. I needed to give him a few days to adjust. He had just been taken from all that he knew and was now in a strange house. It made sense that he would find it difficult to sleep. "Would you like some breakfast?" I asked.

"Maybe cereal?" he asked, obviously hesitant to express his wants.

I chuckled and opened a cabinet behind him. "Take your pick." One thing that everyone in this house enjoyed was cereal in the morning. Esme could have stocked the cereal aisle with the amount of boxes in this house.

I watched him pour a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. When he had his breakfast, he came to stand near me. He used his spoon to poke at the floating O's. I waited, wanting to see him bring the spoon to his mouth. After several minutes, I couldn't stay quiet. "Edward," I started, not quite sure what to say. But I knew he didn't eat dinner the previous night.

His gaze flickered to me and he raised the spoon to his lips. I watched him chew and swallow hard. He went back to poking at the cereal. God, I hope I am doing the right thing by him. What if I needed to push him? What if letting him stay quiet only pushed him farther away? "You know if you need to talk about anything, you can talk to me, right?" I heard myself ask. I grimaced inwardly. I obviously wasn't following my own mantra.

He nodded again.

"You went through a hard time I know that--,"

"I'm fine," he said quickly. His green eyes darted to mine and then he looked down at his cereal again.

Just then, Alice bounced into the room. "Good morning!" She went to me and hugged me, then beamed at Edward.

Emmett followed her a bit slower, but with the same bright smile. "Hey Dad," he clasped my shoulder.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward move to the sink and dump out his full bowl of cereal. I bit down on my tongue to keep from saying anything.

"Edward," Alice said as she grabbed a box from the cereal cabinet. "Em and I are going to leave in about five minutes, are you ready?"

I watched the panic creep into his eyes. Today would be difficult for him, there was no doubt. I was extremely glad that Alice and Emmett would be there for him. I watched him turn to go get his things.

"Kids, look out for him today," I couldn't help but say. My paternal instincts had kicked into high gear and I didn't want anyone to hurt that child. Not even with words.

"We will, Dad," Alice said sincerely.

"Dad," Emmett said, grasping my shoulder. I turned and was almost shocked by the seriousness in my oldest child's eyes. "He doesn't know it yet, but he's my little brother. No one will hurt my little brother. Don't worry."

I believed him without a doubt. Edward would be fine. He had the two best kids in the world looking out for him.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: And here we have Bella's POV and we get to see what is going through her head the first time she sees Edward. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Three

Bella's POV

I stood by my beloved old truck and watched as the familiar yellow Porsche pulled into the school parking lot. The car swung into a spot and I watched as my friends climbed out. I watched as Emmett unfolded his huge frame out of the small sports car. He held the door and appeared to be waiting for something. My gaze went to my very best friend as she bounced out of the car and skipped to the other side. I shook my head as I watched her. She had way too much energy.

As she went to stand next to Emmett, I saw another boy exiting the car. This was the teenager Alice had been talking about. Edward, the kid from Chicago. I caught a glimpse of reddish hair and pale skin as he walked quickly towards the office. I watched for a second, mesmerized by his graceful walk.

"Bella!" Alice yelled out when she spied me. I smiled and walked over to her and Emmett. "Did you see?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded. "Briefly," I said, my voice sounding so dull after her musical tone.

The three of us headed towards the school building and I listened as Alice filled me in. Emmett saw Rosalie and went off to greet her. "He's from Chicago," she said. I nodded, she had already told me that. "I really think you will like him Bella," she added.

Now I rolled my eyes. "Please Alice, please don't try to set us up." I couldn't imagine how awkward it would be if she tried and things didn't work out. I mean, he was living with the Cullens now. I was there practically every day.

Alice squealed when Jasper wrapped his arms around her. She turned and kissed him right on the lips. I smiled at their closeness. She turned back to me. "I'll introduce you at lunch."

I groaned. I had hoped that she had let it go. But this was Alice we were talking about. "Okay," I said. "But after that, you can't interfere."

"Sure," she said with a knowing smile. Jasper laughed and dragged her away, towards her first period class.

I shook my head and started towards English. When I sat down at my seat, I heard the whispers. Apparently the Forks High gossip mill was already operating at full force.

"Did you see the new kid?" I heard Lauren Mallory whisper to Jessica Stanley. "He is absolutely gorgeous."

"I know, right?" Jessica replied, giggling.

"I mean, he's got that whole mysterious vibe about him. Makes me want to jump on him," Lauren continued.

"That's exactly what I thought!" Jessica exclaimed inanely.

I sighed and opened my notebook. Poor guy, I thought. He had no idea what was coming.

The rest of the morning continued pretty much the same way. Everyone was talking about the new kid. I had yet to see him, but from what I had heard he was amazingly hot, mysterious and apparently a brainiac.

"He's just a showoff. I mean really, who actually runs _more_ then is required."

I looked up from my place in line and saw Tyler talking to Mike. One guess who they were talking about.

Mike snorted. "What a jerk. I wonder what he's trying to prove. He runs fast, so what? It's not like that means anything."

I chuckled softly to myself. I raised a hand to hide my smile. The jealousy in Mike's voice was so incredibly obvious. Mike considered himself the All-American jock. He ran a hand through his blond spikes and then ran a hand over the Forks High letter man jacket he wore.

"Don't worry Mikey, I'm sure it won't happen again. You'll beat him next time," Tyler said, putting a sympathetic hand on Mike's shoulder.

"For sure," Mike answered.

I shook my head and reached for a salad. I placed it on my tray and headed for my normal table. Alice and Jasper were already there. I saw Emmett and Rosalie still in line. "Hey," I said as I sat down at the table. "How are you guys?"

"Great," Alice said as she glanced towards the doors. "I wonder where Edward is."

"If I were him, I'd be hiding," I said softly. "I mean, the whole school is talking about him."

"Where's Edward," Emmett asked as he sat down.

"We were just talking about that, Em," I said.

"Should I be worried?" he asked. I could see his protective side coming out and I smiled. Emmett really was just a huge teddy bear.

"I'm sure he's fine," Alice said, frowning a bit despite her words. She looked meaningfully at Emmett and I saw him nod. "Oh, they are announcing the results of the auditions today!"

Sometimes, Alice could give me whiplash with her mood changes. "When?" I asked as I pierced a cucumber with my fork.

"After school," she said bouncing slightly in her chair. "I really, really, really hope I got the lead."

Jasper put his arms around Alice and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure you did, darlin'," he said.

"You worked so hard," I added, thinking back to the hours of classes Alice had gone to over the summer. Her goal was to be the lead in the play. Quite a feat for a Junior.

"I guess if I'm not Tinkerbell, I could settle for Wendy," she said with a sigh.

Personally, I couldn't imagine a better Tinkerbell. I mean, Alice is pretty much Tinkerbell personified. There was no way she wasn't getting that part.

When the bell rang, I stood up and threw away my garbage. I said good bye to my friends and then headed to the biology lab. I sat down at my table and unloaded my biology text and my notebook. I was writing the date at the top of the page when I heard a quiet commotion around me. I turned my head and saw Edward walking towards Mr. Banner's desk. I could only see his back, but I realized his hair wasn't really red. It was had more brown it, you could say it was bronze. A rather unique color, actually. Honestly, it was beautiful. It looked soft and thick, silky and for just a second my fingers itched to run through it. Then he turned and what I saw took my breath away.

All day long I had heard about how hot he was. Nearly every girl at school, from the lowliest freshman to the top runner for homecoming queen had been gushing about the hot new boy. But he wasn't hot. He was beautiful and although that word had a feminine connotation, it was the only word I could think of to describe him.

The word may be feminine, but he certainly was not. . He may not have had the biggest muscles, in fact he was on the skinny side, but there was a quiet strength about him. He came to stand next to my table and for a second I found myself drowning in his emerald green eyes. Beautiful. Haunted. Pain. Fear. Overwhelming sadness. An electric charge raced through me and I could feel my heart pounding. "Hello," I heard my self say. My voice sounded far away. "My name is Bella Swan."

He nodded, but then turned to arrange his books in front of him. I frowned when Mr. Banner launched into his lecture on planarian.

I tried to concentrate as my teacher explained the fascinating world of planarian but I couldn't. In my mind I could only see the beautiful boy sitting next to me. I glanced at him and saw him sitting stiffly, only his hand moved as he took copious notes. I looked down at my blank page and his green eyes danced in front of me. So much pain lurked in their depths and I felt something deep in my heart shift.

And despite his silence, which I'm sure most people would consider rude, I felt myself drawn to him. I could practically feel the sadness radiating off him and I wanted to ease it. I wanted to see him smile, hear him laugh. I wanted to see the shadows erased from his eyes, replaced by the sparkle of happiness.

The bell rang, making me jump. Before I even moved, Edward had gathered his things and raced from the room. At a much slower pace, I closed my still blank notebook and put it in my bag. I walked out of the biology lab, extremely perplexed by his behavior. Why had he run away so fast? I understood how overwhelming it was to be the new kid, I had been in his place when I moved here in the eighth grade. Like it had happened yesterday, I could remember the way the stares had bored holes in my back as I walked through the halls and the whispers as I passed. But still, it didn't really explain why he shot out of biology. If he had done that in any of his other classes, surely the behavior would have made its way through the gossip mill.

Gym passed slowly, as usual. Today we had to run the mile. Great. I did find out what had spurred Mike's jealousy and I found myself smiling when I learned that Edward had run three miles, all under five minutes. I felt pride bloom in my heart and wondered what was wrong with me. I ran slowly and tried to focus on the ground beneath my feet to keep from tripping. Thirteen minutes later, I crossed the finish line. Edward would have run two and a half miles in that time. But, I didn't fall once. That was an accomplishment.

After school, I went to my locker and saw Alice standing next to hers. I could see the excitement threatening to explode from her. "Did you get it?" I asked as I came up next to her.

"Yes!" she squealed and the excitement bubbled out. She leapt towards me and I opened my arms for the hug. Her tiny arms squeezed me. "I get to be Tinkerbell! Me! The lead! As a junior! Can you believe it?"

I laughed with her. "Yes I can, Alice. Completely and totally. You are perfect for the role." I opened my locker and began grabbing the books I needed in order to complete my homework.

"I heard Edward is in your biology class," Alice said, smiling knowingly at me.

I groaned. "How in the world did you hear that?"

"Angela told me. So what did you think?"

"I don't know Alice, I really don't think he liked me," my voice sounded sad to my own ears. I tried to smile, but failed. I wanted Edward to like me.

"Bella, come on! Who doesn't like you? Besides, it's not like you did anything to him," Alice's answered.

Her words were true, but still he hadn't even looked at me after that first stare. "You weren't there," I continued. "He wouldn't talk to me, didn't even answer when I said hi, and then he ran out like the building was on fire."

"He's overwhelmed, I'm sure he didn't mean to be as rude as it seemed," Alice said, trying to be reassuring. I wanted to believe her. Maybe, just maybe he had felt that electricity too and that's why he reacted that way. Wishful thinking, I know. She closed her locker. "I wouldn't be worry too much. So what did you think though?"

I sighed. Alice was not going to let this go. "He's beautiful." Very, very heartbreakingly beautiful. With haunted green eyes that I could not get out of my head no matter how hard I tried.

Alice giggled, "Told you you'd like him."

"It's not just that though. There's something about him. He looked so lost and sad. And I felt--" I stopped, realizing what I nearly said. The last thing I needed was for Alice to realize the feelings that he had stirred up within me.

"What did you feel?"

Of course Alice wouldn't let it go. I felt my face burn, but she is my best friend after all. "I don't know how to describe it. But when he looked at me, I felt a shock."

"A shock?" Alice asked.

I closed my locker and we began walking towards the parking lot. "I don't know," I said honestly. "I truly can't explain it. I just know I want to get to know him better." I hesitated, then added. "I want to help him, he seems so sad."

"Bella," Alice said, her voice suddenly serious. "Be careful with him, he --,"

"Don't," I said, interrupting her. "I don't want to know anything about him."

"Why?" she asked. I know it didn't make sense. I'm not quite sure where the words came from. But if I found out what was causing the pain in his eyes, I wanted it to be because he told me. I felt like it was betraying his trust if I let someone else tell me.

I am completely losing it. Edward won't even talk to me, why would he tell me his inner pain? "I guess, I just want…I want him to tell me, if he wants me to know," I admitted softly.

Alice nodded and amazingly I saw understanding in her eyes. "Don't worry, Bella, everything will work out," she said cryptically.

My eyes narrowed. "How do you know?" We arrived at my truck and I opened the door and tossed my bag in.

She smiled. "Just trust me. Have I ever led you astray?"

I shook my head. I had learned a long time ago not to bet against her. She never seemed to be wrong. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

Alice waved and then skipped over to her yellow car.

Tomorrow. As much as I tried to deny it, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

***

Alice's POV

I watched Bella's red truck leave the parking lot and smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling about?" Emmett asked as he came up to the car.

"Nothing," I said, still smiling. This was perfect. I always felt bad that Bella was alone and often got stuck as the fifth wheel. She never complained, but still, it had to be hard for to her to be around all of us couples all the time. But that was going to change. I knew it. I turned and saw Edward coming towards us. Poor guy, he looked so overwhelmed. His shoulders were hunched over, as if he was trying to hide. I thought about all the talk I had heard throughout the day. Everyone had been talking about him. It was harmless talk, but still irritating.

He climbed into the backseat and I watched him in the review mirror. Bella was going to be so good for him. He needed someone to lean on. Desperately.

"How was your day?" I asked as the car roared to life.

"It was fine," he answered, staring out the window.

I pressed on the gas and felt my lips tip up as I felt the powerful car speed up. I love to drive fast. It's so exhilarating. "Did you meet anyone interesting?" I continued.

"Um, sure," he said.

"Really?" I asked, excitement building. Hopefully meeting Bella had impacted him as much as it had Bella. "Who?"

But stupid Emmett decided at that moment to poke his big head into the conversation. "He met Mike Newton. Apparently Edward showed him up in PE today."

"You did?" I glanced at the rearview mirror and saw lifted a black eyebrow at him. Even though I wanted to hear about Bella, this was an interesting development.

"Not on purpose," he mumbled.

Emmett let out a roar of laughter. "No worries! Newton deserves it. He thinks he is all that, but he's really not. It's nice hear someone finally put him in his place."

"What did you do?" I asked. I completely agreed with Emmett. Mike was a prick with a Texas sized ego and he needed to be knocked down a few notches.

I saw Edward look at Emmett, but my big brother stayed quiet. Obviously he wanted to hear Edwards side of the story. "It was no big deal. I like to run. I ran and finished first," he said sounding enormously embarrassed.

"He ran the mile in four thirty two!" Emmett burst out. "And then he continued to run two more miles all under five minutes!"

I smiled. "Nice, Edward. Mike Newton really does have an ego problem. I have no idea why all the girls like him."

I pulled up to the house and got out of the car. I was a little annoyed that I hadn't been able to get Edward's reaction to Bella, but I would change that soon. My dad kept saying we shouldn't push him, so I would give him some space. For now, I let him go.

***

Esme's POV

I used the mouse to drag the virtual couch to a different part of the room. Frowning, I looked at the room that was laid out on my computer. Something was not right. I went to the paint color and changed the accent wall from a smoky gray to a deep cobalt blue. There we go, I smiled. I clicked print and watched as the room came to life on the white page. I picked it up and added it to my portfolio.

Tomorrow, I was meeting with the Hardens, long time clients of mine. They wanted to redecorate their family room. I was satisfied that they would love what I had to show them.

I exited the interior design page, then waited for the internet to load. When it did, I went to the picture of my vase. French porcelain from the 19th century. Gold inlay. It was beautiful. I lifted a finger and traced over the intricate detail. I wanted this vase and I was determined to find it.

Then I heard a sound I had never heard in this house before. Piano music drifted up to the room and I stood, almost in a trance. I left my office and followed the sound as if it were calling to me. No one in my family played the piano. I vaguely recognized the melody. But it didn't matter, this music was exquisite. I entered the living room and stopped short. What I saw made my heart ache and swell at the same time.

Edward, that precious boy, sat at the piano. His fingers moved across the keys effortlessly. His eyes were closed, but I could see the remnants of tears glistening on his cheeks. He was so absorbed in the music that he didn't hear me as I walked closer. The music seemed to come straight from him, pouring through the room. It was like nothing I had ever heard before. Eventually, he let the song drift to an end. I watched his eyes open and he sighed softly. He reached out to cover the keys, but stopped midway. He stiffened and I knew he had finally realized my presence.

"That was beautiful," I said softly, not wanting to startle him. Unfortunately, he didn't work and I saw him jump as he turned to me. Each time that poor boy jumped, it felt like a shot to my heart. I hated it, I hated to think why he jumped. How could anyone hurt him? It went to so far beyond my level of comprehension.

He swiped at his cheeks and embarrassment filled his face. "I'm sorry, I was just walking through the house and it's such a beautiful piano—," he rambled.

I shook her head. "It's fine. I'm happy to see someone using the piano. None of my children ever took an interest. How long have you played?"

He shrugged. "Um, my mom and dad played. Mom taught me a little."

He was capable of that beautiful music with no lessons? So much potential. It would not be wasted, not if it was the last thing I did.

"Um, I just play what I hear, or what goes through my head." I saw his face turning red and I wanted to ease his embarrassment.

I sat down next to him on the piano bench. "Edward, it's okay. You can play the piano anytime I truly don't mind. You are very talented." That was an understatement. He was way beyond talented.

"Thank you." He looked down at his hands. I watched him trace the black keys of the piano. I looked back up at his face and tried to decide if I should speak the words that were on the tip of my tongue.

He glanced up at me and seemed to sense that I wanted to say something. He nodded slightly.

I took a small breath and said the words. "I just wanted to say that your mother must have been very proud of you." I watched his reaction carefully. Pain ripped through his eyes. I didn't understand it, but once again I felt my heart break for him.

"What was she like?" I asked quietly. Gently, so it was more like a breeze then a touch, I touched his hand. I didn't want to push him, but oh, how I wanted to comfort this poor soul.

He was quiet for a long time. I watched various emotions play over his face. Pain first, sadness and then for a brief, very brief second, a flitting happiness. "She was beautiful," he finally whispered. "Gentle. She loved my father more than anything. They would play the piano together, I loved to watch. Sometimes she would have me sit on her lap and she would show me how to play. When she smiled, the whole world lit up." I found it interesting that he mentioned her love for his father, but not himself.

"You must miss her."

He nodded and I felt the sadness from him again.

"I don't want to assume anything," I continued, treading carefully. "But I do want you to know that I am here, if you need anything. Absolutely anything." Please open to me, I begged inside my head. Let me help you, sweet boy. Please.

He nodded again. But this time he tore his gaze off his hand and looked into my eyes. "Thank you," he whispered again.

That had to be enough. I couldn't push him and force him to open up to me. I knew doing that would only damage him worse than he already was. So I smiled and let him go. Before he left, I did let him know dinner would be at seven and I wondered if he would show up.

***

Alice's POV

He joined us for dinner. I had seen the delight in Esme's eyes and the joy light up Carlisle's face when he had crept into the kitchen. He silently sat down and listened to our conservation. I announced to my parents that I was going to be the lead in the play. The pride on their faces made all the hard work worth it. More than anything, I loved making my parents proud. Then Emmett had taken over and announced his unbelievable news. More pride had bloomed on our parents faces. But I focused on Edward. He squirmed awkwardly and set his fork down. I know exactly the thoughts that were racing through his mind. I watched silently as he got up and crept out of the room. I looked down at my plate and felt tears prick at my eyes. He and I needed to talk. Tomorrow, somehow. He needed to know he belonged.

* * *

**A/N Hello my faithful readers. I just wanted to let you know I am starting to have stirrings of ideas for a sequel. As I write more in other POVs, more ideas are coming to me. I hope you enjoyed this, personally I love Bella's reaction to Edward. Thank you Cuteyangel, SarahElizabethEmilyWoods, Twilighted4ever, FRK921, and Viper003 for the reviews. :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Four

Alice's POV

I stood outside the library with my arms crossed and my foot tapping. I know I was rude this morning, sometimes I just can't control the words that fly out of my mouth. And Edward, the poor guy, looked so tired this morning. I couldn't help my reaction. But Carlisle was right, I definitely needed to start to think before I speak. I will try to work on it. We'll see.

But still, even though I was rude, that didn't give Edward an excuse to bail on us for lunch again. I saw him walk out of the library, his shoulders hunched over again. He looked so tired. His face was drawn, the purple smudges under his eyes were getting deeper, even the way he walked showed his fatigue. I felt tears prick my eyes just looking at him.

I knew he didn't want pity or my tears, so I took a deep breath. "There you are!" I called out as he walked past me. "Do you know where the cafeteria is?"

"Yeah, Alice, I do. Thanks." He turned away from me and started walking towards the parking lot. My eyes narrowed. Where in the world did he think he was going? Biology was the class he shared with Bella.

"Where are you going? You have to go to fifth period." Obviously.

"No I don't."

"Are you ditching?" I felt hope begin to bloom within me. Maybe he _had_ felt something the previous day and it scared him. That made so much sense. I watched him walk away and knew this was the perfect time for the conversation I wanted to have with him. "Hey, if you are ditching, I know a place we can go."

He stopped then and turned to look at me. "You aren't ditching."

I laughed, if only he knew. I needed a break from school sometimes, I tried not to very often, but you know how it goes. "You are silly Edward. I ditch all the time. Come on, there's a place in the woods I know. Beside you and I need to talk."

I turned to walk towards the words, hoping he would follow me. My heart leapt when I heard his footsteps behind me. Progress. I led him to a fallen log and I sat on top of it. He sat down next to me and looked out into the woods. "I'm sorry about this morning," I said softly. I truly was, I hadn't meant to say that he looked terrible.

He shrugged. "It's okay. I know I don't look very good these days."

That wasn't completely true. Yes, he looked tired, but he was still gorgeous. Even I could see that and my boyfriend Jasper was so red hot I didn't usually notice other boys. We sat in silence for a while and it was nice. I didn't want to push him, and besides there was comfort in this quiet. And more than anything, I wanted to offer Edward comfort. I was very surprised when he spoke first. "Congratulations on getting that part in the play," he said, sincerity ringing through his voice.

"Thanks." I swung my legs against the log. "I've wanted the lead since I was a freshman. I always tried out but got stuck in lesser roles. I took some acting classes over the summer."

Silence fell again, the only sound was the thump-thump as my heels hit the log and the wind through the leaves.

Again, it was Edward that broke the silence. "Your mom and dad are so proud of you." His words gave me the perfect opening.

I beamed. "I know. It's the best feeling ever."

I saw the pain flash in his eyes and I wanted so badly to reach out and hug him. But Carlisle had warned us against touching him. He wasn't ready for that. "Yeah." He finally said softly and his eyes dropped to his hands.

"I think it means even more because Esme and Carlisle aren't my biological parents," I added hesitantly. Edward needed to know that he wasn't the first child Esme and Carlisle had adopted. He needed to know just how big their hearts were and how incredibly accepting they will be of him.

At my words, his head shot up and he looked at me through narrowed green eyes. I could see the confusion flashing through them. "What?"

I nodded. "They adopted me when I was five. I really don't remember anything about my life before they came. I know I was in a hospital, but that's it. They are the only parents I know. I love them." And had pretty much from the first time I saw them. I loved my parents and I very rarely even thought of them as my adopted parents. They were just Mom and Dad. Always had been, always would be.

Now I saw curiosity in his eyes and I decided I liked that much better than the fear and pain that usually lurked within them. "What about Emmett?"

I nodded again. "Carlisle took him in when both his parents were killed in a plane wreck. He was eight." He looked stunned, so I added, "Esme can't have kids."

"I didn't know," he whispered. I wanted to laugh, but I held it in. Obviously he hadn't known, that why I told him.

"I saw you leave the table last night," I said instead. "You felt like you didn't belong, didn't you?" I asked the question as gently as I could and was delighted when he nodded. Progress, again. "You don't have to feel that way, you know. Esme already considers you her son."

"She—she shouldn't," he whispered. I frowned at that and bit down on the inside of my cheek to keep from asking why? Why in the world would he think that? Anyone would be proud to have a son like him, even I could see that.

"It's late," I finally said and I stood up. "Fifth period is almost over. Or are you planning on ditching sixth as well."

He shook my head and stood. I held back a smile at the slightly dazed look on his face. But, he had only wanted to skip fifth. Which meant he _was_ avoiding Bella! "I knew it!" I said gleefully.

His eyes narrowed. "Knew what?"

"Nothing!" I smiled knowingly at him and then twirled. "But it's only a matter of time!" Oh this was exciting! I couldn't wait. Bella so deserved this.

I lead him out of the woods. "What is a matter of time?" he asked, still trying to get information out of me. I smiled, that wasn't going to work. Like Bella had requested, I wasn't going to interfere.

"Nothing," I repeated. But I beamed at him, hoping it wouldn't take too long. I needed to get out of here before I said something I would regret. "Besides, I have to get back to class. See you after school!"

***

Bella's POV

I walked into the Biology lab and sat down in my chair. I pulled my book out and then waited anxiously for Edward to enter the room. I was determined to talk to him today. Nothing was going to stop me. I tapped my pencil on my desk as I waited. And waited. I glanced towards the back of the room and hoped to see the door open. But it didn't. My pencil tapping grew more agitated.

And then Mr. Banner was in the front of the room announcing the objectives for today's lesson.

Where was he? Alice didn't mention anything about him being absent, did she? No, I remembered her getting upset at lunch because he didn't join us again. What if something had happened?

I forced myself to take a deep breath. I needed to calm down. He probably just got overwhelmed and was ditching class. He was fine. Besides, why did I care so much? I had been asking myself that question since the moment I looked into his eyes. Yes he was beautiful, yes he was sad. But why did that affect me so much. He was just a face in the classroom, like the other thirty kids in the room. I didn't worry if one of them wasn't in class.

But Edward was different. I couldn't explain it, not even to myself. Something about him pulled at me. It was something I couldn't ignore.

I jumped when the bell rang and I realized that I had spent the entire period thinking about Edward and hadn't heard a single word that my teacher had said. Great.

I made my way to the locker room, changed and headed out to the field. When I saw the hurdles set up, I groaned. Hurdles plus me were not a good combination. Today was going to be painful.

My prediction was correct and by the end of class I had a scraped knee and elbow. I changed quickly and hurried to my locker. I wanted to get out to the parking lot so I could find Edward. I needed to reassure myself that he was okay.

As I hurried through the parking lot, I caught sight of his tall frame and I sighed in relief. Just then, he looked my way and I once again found myself drowning in his eyes. Even from a distance, I could feel that electricity that had ignited in Biology. The whole rest of the world seemed to disappear. It was me and Edward and everything else ceased to matter. My feet turned me in his direction and I began walking towards him. My heart pounded as I realized he had changed direction as well. Just as I realized it, he stopped.

And then a terrifying sound ripped through the sound of my pounding heart. A high screech of tires out of control. A scream. And I tore my eyes away from his and saw it. The blue van that was hurtling out of control straight towards me. I didn't have time to move or think or even close my eyes. That van was going to crush me.

And then something slammed into me from the opposite direction. Completely disoriented, I felt myself moving and falling and then a gust of wind rushed past me. I hit the ground, but didn't feel the impact.

Then all was silent. For the briefest moment, the world stood still. My heart pounded and I tried to focus. Through my haze, I realized it was Edward that was holding me, Edward that had saved me. I reached my shaking arms up and clung to his shoulders. I buried my face in his solid chest. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

I didn't release my death grip on him as I nodded.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked me now and I could hear the fear in his voice.

I shook my head, still too shocked to speak.

Slowly time started again. I became aware of the crowd building around us, the cries for help. Alice knelt in front of me, touching my shoulder. "Bella!" she cried. "Are you okay?"

I pulled away from Edward at the sound of my friend's voice. Really I wanted her to go away. I felt as if I could stay in Edward's arms forever. But I pulled away and Edward released me immediately. "I'm fine," I managed to say. Alice took her hands and pulled me to my feet. "Edward saved me."

Next to me, I saw Edward stand up. He dragged his hand though that beautiful bronze hair and then finally looked at me. "Thank you," I whispered as sincerely as I could.

"Welcome," he said, and I smiled at his awkwardness. He was so endearingly sweet. I wanted to wrap him in a hug, but my friends descended at that moment and I watched in dismay as Edward was pushed to the outskirts of the circle.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" This came from Tyler Crowley. I looked up at him as he stood in front of me. I saw a blood running down his cheek from a gash in his forehead. "I lost control! I hit some ice and just couldn't control the car any more."

"It's okay, Tyler," I comforted him. "All's well that end's well, right?"

"Yeah, but I really am sorry," he repeated.

I patted his arm. "Like I said, don't worry. It would have been a whole lot worse if Edward hadn't been able to get to me."

"Yeah," Alice agreed from next to me. "That was insane! I saw him racing across the parking lot, he practically turned into a blur."

I glanced over at him and saw him talking to Emmett and Rosalie. He caught my eye and then looked away quickly. "He saved my life," I whispered.

***

Carlisle's POV

"Dr. Cullen?"

I looked up from the data I was inputting into my computer and saw one of my nurses, Rick, standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"We have a couple of kids coming in from Forks High School," he said.

My mind immediately went to my children. "Who?" I asked, even as my mind frantically tried to assure me that my children were safe.

"Bella Swan," Rick said with a slight smile. I understood the smile, Bella was practically a regular in the emergency room, poor girl. The nurse hesitated. "And Edward. But I have been assured that everyone is fine," he said in a rush.

My heart slammed to a stop as I thought of my broken boy having to endure more pain. "What happened?" I asked as I hurried out of my office and headed to the ER.

Rick told me about the car crash and how Edward saved Bella from being hit by the van. I felt pride bloom in my chest as he described Edward's feat. Assured that everyone was fine and just needed a look over, I went to Bella first.

"Hello Bella," I said as I pulled back the curtain. "How are you today?"

"Fine," she said, smiling at me. "But I really don't need to be here this time. I'm not hurt at all."

I lifted my little flashlight and shone it in her eyes, checking for any signs of head trauma. "Did you hit your head at all?" I asked her.

"No. Edward took the fall for me. I landed on him. His arm didn't look so good."

I nodded and continued checking her vitals. "I think you are just fine. But please come right back if you feel dizzy or have a headache."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Cullen." I walked out of the room with her and saw Chief Swan waiting for her by the check out desk. I waved to him as I made my way to the small room where Edward waited.

"Edward." I said, my eyes already on the large scrape covering his arm. "Looks like you've got some serious road burn there." I grabbed some scissors and started cutting away the fabric of his shirt. "I heard what you did," I said. I grabbed some tweezers and started pulling gravel out of the scrapes.

"Is Bella alright?" he asked anxiously.

I stopped and looked up at him. His green eyes reflected his anxiety. He was so worried about her. I realized then that it was ingrained in his nature to protect people. This boy was good, all the way through. "She is," I finally said. "I looked her over myself. Not a scratch on her. She already left with Chief Swan, her father. You did good." I paused for a second. Then I added. "I'm proud of you."

I saw him struggle to accept the words. It hurt knowing that the words were foreign to him. They were words he should have heard often and I vowed to myself that he would hear them now, as often as he earned them. He looked down. "Thank you," he said very softly.

I went back to work on his arm, wiping the scrapes clean. Then I wrapped a bandage around his bicep. As I worked, I debated my next words. I wouldn't push him, but I needed him to know where I stood and that I would be here to help him. I had seen abused children come through the hospital before. But I wasn't a psychiatrist, I had very limited experience with dealing with mental and emotional problems. A part of me was scared I was going to damage him further from this lack of knowledge. "Edward, I would like to talk to you, please."

He didn't say anything, just looked at me with those sad green eyes.

"I'm worried about you."

He flinched and immediately I wondered if I was doing the right thing. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Edward," I sighed. There was no need for him to apologize. Not for that. "I am going to worry about you. As your guardian, that is my job."

In that instant I saw remembered pain flash through his eyes and I knew that it was a guardian that had hurt him before. My hands wanted to fist, but I held myself steady. I knew getting upset would only make things worse. I huffed a bit. "I promise you, I want to help you. I—," _care about you. _I stopped myself before rest of that sentence came out. There was no way he was ready to accept those words and I wouldn't force them on him.

Edward lifted his eyes and to mine and I realized he could see my thoughts in my eyes. I added perceptive to my growing list of attributes that Edward held.

"You aren't sleeping, or eating," I said because I wanted to help him so desperately and he would only make himself sick if he didn't start.

"I am," he said. "I eat a big lunch at school." The guilt flashed in his eyes and I almost smiled. This child couldn't lie either. He was way too honest.

I huffed again. "Not according to Alice." He needed to know that he couldn't lie to me.

I watched as he shifted uneasily on the hospital bed, knowing he had been caught in his lie. "I'm sorry," he said again. I could tell he truly was and I nodded. "I just, I don't know. I haven't been hungry."

I took a deep breath and decided he needed to know what we knew about his past. Maybe it would help ease him. Perhaps he thought we didn't know and was ashamed. "Edward, I know you went through a lot before we found you in Chicago. Neither Esme nor I know the whole story. But I know you were very badly beaten before you were brought to the hospital. And I know," my voice dropped to a whisper, "I know your mother was killed that same night." I didn't tell him that I also knew that he had been beaten regularly. That information I wanted to come from him.

Edward winced. "I'm fine." He looked up at me and I knew he needed me to let it go. "I promise. I will eat more and sleep more. I just needed to work somethings out in my head. But I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

He wasn't being completely honest, that was blatantly clear. But I couldn't push anymore. I needed to see if he would try now, if he would make some small effort to take care of himself. So I nodded. "Okay." For now. I didn't say the last part but the look in his eyes told me that Edward understood.

* * *

**a/n I can't decide if I am happy with the way this turned out, but I decided to just go with it. I really can't wait to get to some of the more exciting scenes. Plus, I worked out an outline this morning for a sequel....from start to finish and I really want to start working on that, but I also don't want to leave you guys hanging with this.**

**I was thinking of titling the sequel "On the Wings of an Angel" but I don't know if that is super corny, so if you have an idea....please let me know.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Five

Bella's POV

I picked at a piece of pepperoni on my pizza and stared at the door leading into the cafeteria. Each time someone walked through the door, my heart kicked up only to slow down again when the person didn't have bronze hair or green eyes. "Where is he?" I muttered to Alice. I really didn't understand his aversion to the cafeteria. Today, everyone was talking about his heroic race through the parking lot. I wanted to ask him about it and I figured after two days, he would stop hiding.

"I don't know," Alice huffed next to me. "I honestly don't understand why he doesn't want to come to lunch. But," she twisted the cap of her water bottle and her tone softened. "He must have his reasons and we can't force him."

"I guess not," I mumbled as I popped another pepperoni in my mouth. He would be in biology, right? He couldn't ditch two days in a row. I sighed and tried to listen to the conversation that was going on around me. Rosalie was talking about dance practice. From the sounds of things, the team was practicing for their yearly trip to Disneyland for competition. I tried to focus, but my mind returned to the way it felt to be in Edward's arms. For a few brief moments, it had felt so right, I had felt so whole as he was wrapped around me.

I really wanted him to hold me again, just to see if the sparks would ignite again. Truly, I was going to lose my mind if this kept up. I made a promise to myself. If he wasn't in biology today, or if he ignored me again I was moving on. No more obsessing over Edward Masen.

When the bell rang, I put on my determined face. I threw away my mostly untouched pizza, squared my shoulders and headed for the biology lab.

When I arrived, the room was still mostly empty so I went to my seat and pulled out my notebook. Absently, I began doodling on the inside cover. I watched as my hand revealed a pair of eyes. I wished I had a green pencil so I could color them and then I wondered if I would be able to capture all the sadness, all the beauty that lived in those eyes.

My hand stopped moving and I groaned when I realized where my thoughts had gone. Dear Lord I was pathetic.

"Hello," a voice said quietly. I jumped a little and fought the need to cover my doodle with my free hand. I turned to look at him and once again got lost in his heartbreaking green eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. My name is Edward Masen. You're Bella."

I smiled slightly at him, completely lost now. His voice, like every other part of him was beautiful. It was like velvet, soft and warm. I searched my scrambled brain for the appropriate words. "It's nice to meet you." Good, those were nice, normal, nonobsessed words.

Before we could say anything else Mr. Banner placed a microscope and slides on our table. Apparently we were doing the mitosis lab today. I watched silently as Edward loaded the slide on to our microscope. I used his concentration to my advantage. This boy was gorgeous, no doubt about that. He's bronze hair against his pale skin was a stunning combination. He had full lips and a straight nose. He was tired though, his eyes looked strained and the marks under his eyes were more pronounced than they had been the other day.

Today we were supposed to put these slides of onion root in to the phases of mitosis. We worked well together, passing the microscope back and forth as we took turns answering the questions.

As we worked, it became blatantly obvious that Edward was smart. He only had to glance in the microscope for a few seconds before he had his answer. His handwriting was neat and precise which was slightly surprising because of the size and strength of his hands. He was also funny. When I asked him how he was able to reach me so fast the previous day, he told me that he had an adrenaline rush. His lips had formed a full smile as he said the words and the affect on his face was heart stopping. Just when I thought he couldn't get anymore beautiful, he proved me wrong.

I wanted to get to know Edward Masen. I knew that beyond any shadow of a doubt. I wanted to get rid of the shadows in his eyes and I wanted to make him smile more.

We both reached for slide three at the same time. Our hands touched and I gasped as the electric shock raced through my skin. I stared at my hand, amazed as the shock traveled all the way to my toes. I felt his eyes on me and I tilted my face towards him.

"Sorry," he said, but his voice sounded a bit hoarse. He took a deep breath then pulled the microscope towards himself again and I noticed his hands were slightly shaking. "Interphase," he whispered.

I watched silently as he wrote his answer on the worksheet, but I didn't ask to see it. He had felt it too, I know he had. It explained the roughness of his voice, the shaking of his hands.

"Bella," he said as he put down his pencil. His velvety voice was still rough around the edges. "Bella," he repeated my name and I shifted my eyes until I was looking into his green ones. "This is a really bad idea."

The words snapped me out of the haze. "Why?" I asked, confused.

"I just…I…If you were smart, you'd stay away from me," he said, his tone low.

"What if I don't want to stay away from you?" I asked, because I didn't want to stay away from him. Besides the obvious physical attraction, something told me that this beautiful boy needed me.

"I'm not what you think I am," he was saying now, but his words made no sense. "I don't mean to be rude. But it's really best if we aren't friends."

My confusion increased. What was he talking about? I trusted my instincts and I knew Edward was exactly what I thought he was. Sweet, kind, gentle, honest. Beautiful, sad, and in pain.

"Edward…" I whispered softly. I took a breath, about to tell him that he was wrong. But the bell rang at that moment. And just like the last time, he was out of the room before I could even move.

***

Esme's POV

"So Edward, this is what Esme and I would like to do."

I smiled as I sat next to my husband. We had talked earlier about what we wanted to do for Edward and his love of music had come up. "We've noticed that you seem to enjoy music. So we thought we could go check out Hi-Tech Electronics and get a stereo system for your room."

I glanced in the side mirror just in time to see Edward's jaw dropped. I smiled sadly. This child was not used to people doing things for him. I wondered how long it had been since he had been on the receiving end of kindness. I turned around and smiled at him. He still looked completely flabbergasted. "Honey, we want you to make your room your own. We thought with music, you'd be able to do that."

He nodded silently. I turned back around and glanced at my husband. He also had a smile on his face. I knew Carlisle, like myself, worried that we weren't doing enough for Edward. Neither of us were callous enough to think that we could buy Edward's affection or trust, but we hoped that we could make him feel a bit more comfortable. I watched Carlisle's capable hands parallel park the car and then I climbed out. I saw Edward standing on the sidewalk, staring at the electronics store. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket and I could tell that he felt very unsure. Once again, I was nearly overwhelmed by the intense need to hug my poor lost boy. But I firmly kept my arms my side. When Carlisle came around, I tucked a hand around his elbow, once again depending on his strength. We led Edward into the store.

We walked in and a sales person was talking to Carlisle almost instantly. Carlisle knew what he was looking for. I turned to Edward and saw the slightly shell shocked look on his face. Quite frankly, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. I wanted to ease him. "Edward," I said gently. "Would you like to go look the selection of CDs? Pick out your favorites."

"I…um, okay."

I watched as he walked slowly over to the display of CDs. I sighed softly, making sure neither Edward nor Carlisle would hear. I kept my distance as he scanned over the titles. A CD caught his interest and I watched as he pulled it off the shelf. I smiled at the look that came over his face. His eyes drifted closed and for the briefest second, a true smile touched his lips.

As I watched, the hand holding the CD began to tremble as the smile on his face faded. Before I could really understand, tears began to fall down his cheeks. Once again, I felt my heart break. What had he been thinking that caused his tears? A painful memory? I remembered the smile, perhaps it had been a happy memory. I walked slowly to him, not wanting to startle him. "Edward, are you alright?" I asked quietly.

He snapped out of his revere and jumped when he saw me standing so close. I took a small step back, trying to give him space. "I, um," he whispered. I watched his eyes dart around frantically and I could see the panic building in his eyes. My heart screamed at me to gather my child in my arms and comfort him, but my brain reminded me why I shouldn't. I watched helplessly as his panicked gaze rested on Carlisle, who was in the process of paying for the system he had just bought.

"I…I," he stuttered and his eyes came back to me. Now it wasn't just panic darkening his eyes, but terror as well.

"Edward," I breathed, but I don't think he heard me. I reached out, I couldn't help it. He cringed away from me, the terror building in his eyes. I let my hand fall as my heart hammered in my chest. Who had done this to him? How had they justified their actions?

"I'm sorry," he cried, the tears on his cheeks began to run faster. "I don't deserve this. I'm so sorry."

Before I could stop him, he turned on his heel and raced out of the store. I watched, too frozen to even call out to him. Within seconds, I felt Carlisle next to me. "What happened?" he asked. I didn't answer, but I could feel the tears begin. "Darling," he turned to me and put his loving hands on my cheeks, wiping the tears with his thumbs. "What happened?" he repeated, his voice gentle now.

"I don't know." I turned my eyes up to Carlisle's and saw the concern filling his blue eyes. "He was looking at a CD and then he started crying. When I tried to talk to him, he panicked. He said he doesn't deserve this. How could he possibly think that?"

Carlisle brushed his lips against my forehead. "Edward doesn't see himself clearly," he said quietly. "I am not an expert, you know this isn't my area. But I've been doing some reading and it is common for victims of abuse to feel as if they deserve it, even if they don't. He might see himself as bad and can't accept that he isn't."

I sighed, feeling my poor heart break just a little bit more. "What should we do?"

"Well, we need to find him. We when we do, we have to make sure that he knows we aren't mad at him."

I smiled at that. I don't think I could ever get mad at that boy, no matter what he does. "That shouldn't be a problem." I let Carlisle lead me out of the store and we walked down the street, looking for our child.

***

Bella's POV

I watched impatiently as Jessica tried on yet another dress. I was beginning to regret agreeing to this shopping trip. But Alice had a date with Jasper so when Angela had invited me to go to Port Angeles for some shopping, I had agreed. It was better than spending the night at home, daydreaming about Edward. I hadn't realized that Jessica would be joining us and when I got in Angela's car I had seen the slightly guilty look that had come into her eyes and I knew she had fooled me on purpose. I smiled at her to let her know that I didn't blame her at all.

Jessica wasn't bad, she was just better in small doses.

Right now, my dose of Jessica was about up. "Hey guys," I said when they both stepped out of the dressing room, wearing two new dresses. Jessica went to turn in front of the mirror.

"I like this one," she said. The dress was a dark pink color with a plummeting neckline. "It makes my boobs look good."

I covered a laugh with a cough. "I think I'm going to go to the bookstore," I said as I stood. "I'll be back for dinner though."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be back." I smiled at her and then left the dress store. I made my way to the bookstore and got what I needed. As I walked out, I opened the book and started to read, not paying attention to where I was going.

Which for me, was a really bad idea. When I finally pulled my nose out of the book, I realized I didn't know where I was. I had meant to head in the direction of the dress store, but obviously, while I hadn't been paying attention, my feet had taken me in a different direction. I had never been to this side of Port Angeles.

I felt a bit nervous as I walked. My heart started beating a little faster and I wanted nothing more than to see a familiar sight. Or even a car. Just then I saw three guys standing at the edge of an alley. I hissed slightly and then turned around. Unfortunately, they saw me. I tried to hurry, but I tripped and they caught up to me.

"Stay away from me," I said, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I began praying that a car would drive by or someone would appear to help me.

One of the guys reached out and touched my hair.

"Don't touch me." It was impossible to keep the fear out of my voice now. My heart was thudding in my ears and I grasped my purse tightly. I wouldn't go down without a fight. I stepped away from them and felt my back hit a brick wall. Trapped. Now I could hear my own panting as I tried to breathe. I tried to suck in enough air to scream, but my throat was so dry.

Suddenly, through the pounding of my heart I heard the skid as someone slid to a stop behind the three men. One of the men stepped closer. "Aw come on sugar," another man said. "You wouldn't be all the way out here if this isn't what you were looking for."

"Get away from her," I heard a voice snarl.

All three men whipped around and I saw Edward, crouched down and ready to fight.

"Edward," I gasped. I watched the three older, bigger men approach him. This wasn't good. When I prayed for help, I hadn't meant him. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Hey tough guy," one of the men said as they began to close in around him.

I watched as his fists clenched. "Bella," he said. "Get out of here. Now."

I was frozen to the wall, but even if I wasn't, I wouldn't have left him. Not alone with these three vile creatures. I didn't move as I watched the men attack. Edward shoved one of them aside, knocking the man off balance. Then he smashed his fist into another man's nose. The last of the men growled at Edward and launched himself towards the slightly smaller boy. But before I could yell out, Edward ducked and the man, propelled forward by his own strength, plowed into his friends. A laugh got stuck in my throat as the three drunken men became a tangle of arms and legs.

Edward ran to me and I looked at him with wide eyes. He had just taken on three older men and they hadn't even touched him. "Come on," he said, grabbing my hand. "Bella, we have to get out of here."

I shoved off the wall and started following him. But within a few steps, I tripped over my own feet. "Sorry," I muttered. Edward took my arm and pulled me faster. Again I tripped. I could hear the men starting to regain their feet and my heart began to pound again. Edward grabbed my arm and threw me on his back, with hardly any effort. "Hold on," he whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on with everything I had. I tried to support my own weight so it all wouldn't bear down on his back. When he started to run, I tried to hold myself steady, so I wouldn't crash up and down against his back. As he ran, I buried my face in his neck. When I breathed in, his unique scent took my breath away. I breathed in again. I don't know how long we ran for, how long I stayed lost in his scent. But eventually, he slowed and I felt his hand on my arms. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

I glanced behind me and saw no trace of the men. Unfortunately that meant I had to get off him. I slide down his back, trying to ignore the shots of electricity that began to build in the pit of my stomach. "Yeah, now. Thanks to you," I said when my feet hit the ground.

He turned to me and I watched as his green eyes took in my face. "Are you hurt?" he asked as he reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

I shook my head. "You came before they could do anything." Those creeps hadn't even touched me, thanks to him. I looked over his body, praying that he hadn't been hurt. "Are you?"

"No." And then he smiled and it lit up his face. Dear Lord this boy is beautiful.

I tilted my head and smiled back at him.

"What?"

"That's twice, you know," I said, still smiling.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Twice that you've saved my life. Let me guess," my smile grew wider. "Another adrenaline rush?"

A laugh burst out from his lips and he looked slightly shocked at the sound. "Yeah, you could say that." He looked at me, and I was surprised at the intensity in his eyes. "I feel," he stopped and bit his lip. "I feel very protective of you," he said quietly. He put his hand on my cheek and I reached up, cradling his hand in my own.

"Thank you," I whispered. I had never meant two words more in my entire life.

* * *

**a/n: We are almost getting to the more exciting parts lol. Bella and company start to learn a little bit more about his past and they start to help him. I hope you enjoyed it. And just so you know, I will most likely update On the Wings of an Angel some time this weekend. Don't forget to review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Six

Esme's POV

"Where is he?" My eyes searched frantically, hunting for my bronzed haired child. We had been walking the streets of Port Angeles for twenty minutes with no sign of Edward.

"We'll find him," my husband said, squeezing my hand.

I nodded and tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. I remembered the sheer panic on Edward's face as he fled from the store. Where would he go? He hadn't ever been to Port Angeles before, he didn't know his way around. I pictured him racing through the city streets, blind with terror. The tears in my eyes overflowed and I felt a sob break over me.

"Darling," Carlisle said as he stopped and turned me so I was facing him. His hands came up to my cheeks and I covered his hands with my own. "We are going to find him, he's going to be fine."

"You didn't see him Carlisle, didn't see the fear the built in his eyes. I _hate_ whoever did this to him."

"I know," Carlisle said gently. He slid his hands down my arms and I wrapped a hand around his bicep. We continued down the street. "We will just need to make sure he understands we aren't mad. I think we need to try to get him to talk to us."

"We can't push him to talk."

"I know." Carlisle pushed his hand through his hair, his sharp blue eyes still scanning the street. "I have to do something! That poor boy is hurting."

"We will let him know that we are here," I said softly, but firmly. "Let him know that we are here and want to help him."

"Okay," he said quietly, accepting my words.

At that moment I spotted a familiar bronze head. "Edward," I breathed. "Edward," I repeated louder. I saw him turn. "Oh thank heavens." I broke into a run, wanting to scoop him into my arms.

I saw his lips move in an apology. "Edward," I repeated yet again as I came to a stop in front of him. I made a move to wrap him in my embrace, but I saw the flash in his eyes and I backed off. Then, like a miracle, I watched him take a deep breath and he stepped forward, his arms out. Instantly, I pulled him to me. I felt his arms come awkwardly around my waist. I held his stiff form gently and wondered how long it had been since he had been held. I could feel his heart pounding wildly against my chest and I moved my hand to stroke his hair. He let out a shaky breath, but didn't relax.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. The sorrow in his voice tore at me.

"Shh," I murmured, wanting to ease his pain.

"I didn't mean to," he continued in his aching voice, "I don't know why I ran out like that."  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle rest his hand on Edward's shoulder. I felt him cringe against me and I continued stroking his hair.

"We know, Edward," Carlisle said. I looked at him and saw the intensity in his eyes.  
I ran my hand over Edward's back wishing there was more I could do. I felt so utterly helpless. Edward's next words shattered me. "Please don't send me away."

I swallowed hard and tried to rein in my emotions. How could he possibly think we would send him away? The damage to his being went so incredibly deep. I willed the tears away and then pulled back from Edward and put my hands on his cheeks. "We would never, _never_, send you away."

"We took you in, we aren't giving you up that easily," Carlisle added. I could see his own fight with emotions in his eyes. I met the blue orbs and we communicated silently.

"But I messed up," Edward whispered. "I ran away from you, I hurt you."

"We don't expect you to be perfect," Carlisle said.

I gave his face a slight shake, my emotions again bubbling to the surface. "We know you are having a hard time right now and that you are dealing with a lot. We will be here when you want to talk and until then, we will just be here."

I saw something in his eyes as I said those words. Something promising and for the first time I felt like we would be able to help him.

"I can't, yet," he said softly, but I saw the need in his eyes. He would talk to us, he just needed to feel comfortable first. He took my hands off his face and squeezed gently. It was the first time he had touched me voluntarily. "But thank you," he said as he looked at Carlisle and met his eyes. "For everything."

For the rest of the evening, Carlisle and I focused on making him feel comfortable, to feel trust. Trust I can do. We took him out to dinner and didn't mention the previous events. We talked about Carlisle's day at the hospital, the house I was currently redecorating. Edward shared his thoughts on Forks High School. Edward had seemed fascinating by Carlisle's day, listening raptly as my husband described saving a sixteen year old girl who had been hit by a car.

During that dinner, I saw glimpses of the boy Edward would become. He dropped his guard and let us in. He was beautiful and his sweetness shone though. As we said good night to him, I vowed to myself that we would see that side of Edward more often. We had taken a step towards building his trust tonight.

"That went well," Carlisle said as we walked into our bedroom.

"Yes. I feel a spark of hope."

"As do I. We will reach him my dear." My husband walked up behind me and nuzzled my neck.

"He needs to trust us first, his trust has been broken. He needs to see that we will never hurt him," I told Carlisle. I lifted my hands behind me and tangled my fingers in his soft blonde mane.

"Mmhmm," he said, as he continued to kiss my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access. His mouth continued to slowly caress the skin. When his teeth ran gently across my tender flesh, I could take no more. I turned in his arms and crushed my lips against his. He lifted me and my legs straddled his waist. Carlisle carried me to the bed and with infinite care lowered me to the soft surface.

"I love you," I whispered to him. "You are the best man I have ever known. I am so glad you are mine."

"I love you too darling."

***

Bella's POV

I stared at the phone, willing it to ring. When it stayed silent, I sighed and leaned my head down so it rested on top of my arms on the table.

Yesterday had been one of the best days of my life, so far. I had gone over to the Cullen's just like every Saturday. Emmett had been hungry, of course, so we had gone into the kitchen to make queso dip. While the queso had heated in the microwave, Edward had entered, looking beautiful and haunted.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had gotten all lovey dovey on me like they always did. It was really nice to have another person share to share the discomfort with. Edward had invited me to go outside with him and I had jumped at the chance. I had hoped, after all we had been through in the last couple of days, between the van and the almost attack in Port Angeles, that he would open up to me.

But when we got outside, he had told me that it was still wrong for us to be friends. I really don't understand why he feels that. He's such a good person. He finally broke down and told me that he was tired of trying to stay away from me.

I have never felt more relieved than I did at that moment. I had wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him. I might have, if we hadn't been interrupted by Alice who wanted to go shopping.

I love Alice dearly, but shopping with her is exhausting. Yesterday was different though. I had walked through the mall talking to Edward, learning a little bit more about him. He didn't tell me much about his life before Forks, but I learned that he liked school, especially math. I learned that his school in Chicago was a lot bigger than Forks. But mostly, he wanted to know about me, so I did most of the talking.

He was quiet, almost shy. After a little while with him, I noticed the way he jumped any time someone or something touched him. I noticed the panic that shadowed his eyes when objects came in his direction. I had a vague idea why he would react that way, but I prayed that I was wrong.

As I left the Cullen's last night, I slipped Edward my phone number, hoping against hope that he would call.

That's why I was now sitting at the kitchen table staring at the phone. I lifted my head and concentrated on the white phone again. It stayed silent and I shoved away from the table. This is ridiculous. Determined to be somewhat productive and not waste my entire day on a call that may or may not come, I went upstairs and grabbed a load of laundry.

I was loading the washing machine when I heard the phone ring. I jumped and started to run downstairs when I heard Charlie yell. "I got it Bells!"

I waited several seconds to see if Charlie would announce the phone was for me. No announcement came, so I turned back to the machine I was loading. I threw the last armful in and closed the lid.

"Bella! Phone!" I heard Charlie call.

What had taken so long? The phone had rang five minutes ago. I went downstairs and reached for the phone Charlie was holding out for me. "An Edward is on the phone for you," he said with a slight frown. I smiled at him and took the phone. He held on to it and I had to yank it out of his hand. He grunted, muttering something about locking me in my room until I was fifty. I chose to ignore him and turned my attention to the phone.

"Edward!" I said happily when I had the phone to my ear. "I was hoping you would call." I kicked myself internally. Way to act nonchalant.

"Hi Bella, how are you today?" His beautiful, velvet voice came though the line and I couldn't help the sigh that emitted from my mouth.

"Great, now that you called." Oh God, I groaned. Please tell me I did not just say that. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from making an even bigger fool out of myself.

I heard his soft laughter and wanted to melt into a pool right then. "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to see me today."

My head spun with excitement. "Of course! What would you like to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go for a hike, Emmett was telling me of this trail he likes…" His voice faded.

He wanted to take me hiking? Me? The queen of the clumsy? "Um, hiking. Sure."

I could almost hear his smile through the phone. "I won't let you fall."

"Promise?"

"I won't ever let anything hurt you, Bella."

It did sound like fun. Honestly though, anything sounded like fun, if I was doing it with this boy. "Well, in that case, I will pack us a picnic. What time do you want to meet?"

"How about I pick you up in an hour?"

I glanced at the clock and nodded to myself. That gave me more than enough time to get ready. "Sounds great. See you then, Edward."

"Bye Bella." I hung up the phone and tried to control the grin that was spreading over my face.

I went to the refrigerator first and gathered the various items I would need for our picnic. I cut up the log of salami, a block of cheese and a loaf of bread. I found apples, grapes and oranges in the fridge and chopped them up. I added some bananas to the fruit salad and then loaded it all up into a soft cooler. Then I put the cooler in my backpack for easy carrying.

After the picnic was ready, I hurried upstairs to make myself presentable.

An hour after he called, I stood by the front window and watched as Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled up to the curb in front of my house. I watched, completely mesmerized, as Edward stepped out of the car and unfolded his tall frame. As he walked up to the door, I jumped away from the window, hoping he hadn't seen me gawking at him. When he knocked, I opened the door immediately.

"Hey!" I smiled at him.

"Hi, are you ready?"

I nodded, then turned to grab the backpack. "Lunch," I said when I saw his confused expression.

When we got to the car, Edward walked me to the passenger door and opened my door. I felt my heart melt just a little bit more as I slid into the Mercedes. When he got in the car, the engine roared to life and he pulled away from the curb. I almost laughed as I watched the concentration on his face.

The ride was fairly uneventful. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, so I watched Forks go by and tried to figure out where we could possibly be going. He pulled to a stop when the road ended and I sat for a minute, not sure where we were. Once again, he opened my door.

He threw the backpack over his shoulder and held out his hand for me. I looked at it for a second, just marveling in how strong it looked. Then I slid my much smaller hand over it and he led me into the woods. I walked nervously beside him and wondered how many scrapes and bruises I would have at the end of the hike.

But as time past, I realized that when Edward said he wouldn't let me fall, he wasn't joking. He stayed right next to me as we walked and never once did I slip. After a while, I felt safe enough to talk. I asked him silly questions, like what his favorite color was. He said red and when I asked him why, I discovered it was because he liked my blush so much.

As we walked, we asked questions back and forth, like our very own game of twenty questions. I learned his birthday is June 20, his middle name is Anthony and he likes rock music. In turn, I told him a little bit about my mother and her new husband Phil.

I wanted to ask him about his parents but before I could, we entered the most beautiful, most magical place I had ever seen. It was almost a perfect circle, small and filled with wildflowers. Violet, yellow and soft white filled the meadow floor. I stared in awe at the magnificent place. Beside me I heard Edward suggest this as the perfect place for our picnic.

I agreed wholeheartedly.

I unloaded the food and then joined Edward on the blanket he had spread out. As we ate, we asked more questions back and forth. I avoided the topic of his parents. While we talked, I watched the sun glint off his hair. It caught the red and gold strands that were hidden in the brown and they almost sparkled in the sunlight. My fingers itched to run through soft looking mass.

When we were finished eating, I watched him reload the bag. I bit my lip and hesitated. I wanted to ask him about his parents, but I was scared to death to push him. I didn't want to force him away, didn't want him to close up on me. I promised myself that if he didn't want to answer, I would let it go. I wouldn't press him to talk about anything he didn't want to. I took a deep breath. "Edward," I said softly as he sat back down on the blanket.

"Yeah?" He looked at me, his green eyes vibrant in the sunlight.

Before I could rethink my question, I blurted it out. "What were your mom and dad like?"

He looked down at his hands and was quiet for a long time. I maneuvered myself until I sat right in front of him. I picked up his hand and very gently traced my finger over his palm. I was about to retract my question and tell him he didn't need to tell me anything, when he took a deep breath and started talking.

I listened to the story of how his father and mother met. I could hear the happiness in his voice, even though he didn't look at me. He described the happy couple his parents had been, how his father had proposed, how his mother had gotten pregnant two years after the marriage. He told me that his family was perfect. Then the tone of his voice changed and instead of happiness, his voice held only pain. I stopped tracing his hand and held it tightly instead.

When he told me how his dad was killed in a car accident when he was only six, I felt my heart crack for him. To lose his father, who he so obviously adored must have crushed him. I felt his hand tighten around mine.

And then he told me how he was supposed to protect his mother, but she had fallen into depression and he felt like he was failing. He was only six.

It explained so much though.

He told me that his mom met someone new and how she had needed money and someone to lean on.

I tried to put myself in his mother's position. Losing the man you love would be devastating. I recognized that. Trying to move on from that would be difficult, to say the least. But at least she had had a piece of the man she loved. She had their child to hold and care for. My mind was still trying to take in all that he had told me, when his new words absorbed into my brain.

"Six months after they got married, he started hitting her. At first, it was just a slap if she said something he didn't like. But it got worse. I _hated _it. She may have changed since my dad died, but I loved her just as much as I always had. She was my mom, my dad's angel. No one should hurt her. I had to protect to her. When I was ten, I finally convinced him to beat me instead. From then on, I made sure he hit me instead of her. I ran home from school everyday to make sure that I was there when he got home from work. I wouldn't let him touch her."

My mind reeled as I struggled to understand what he was saying. "Edward," I gasped. He was beaten? Everyday since he was ten years old? In my mind I saw the tiny little boy he had been, with a mop of bronze hair and brilliant green eyes. Then I saw a man standing over that little boy, pummeling him with his fists. The crack in my heart split in two as I imagined his pain. "No…you were just a little boy. How could she let that happen?" I demanded to know. How could his mother allow that to happen? Especially to the little boy that was a part of the man she loved so much. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"When my dad died, his last words were to me, that he loved me. My mom was crawling over to him and she heard what he said. He didn't look at her, most likely because he was in so much pain he didn't see her or realize that she was so close. I'm sure that if he'd known, he would have turned to her. But she resented the fact that his last words were to me." He moved his shoulders uneasily. "I wish he had seen her."

I felt my mouth drop open. I managed to close it as I tried to understand what he had just told me. His mother let her baby be beaten for seven years because her husband, his _father_ used his dying breath to tell his son he loved him? I opened my mouth again, only to close it again. I looked at the sweet boy sitting in front of me and wanted to scream out the unfairness of what had been done to him. "That doesn't make sense," I finally managed to say.

"She was devastated when he died. Nothing she did from that moment on made any sense."

"But you were her child. A part of the man she loved." I shook my head. It didn't matter how devastated she was. Edward was her _son._

"Bella, please don't blame her. When my dad died, the woman she was died as well. Please. I don't blame her, please don't."

I had to put my anger aside. It wasn't what he needed right now. He was still too raw to see how wrong it had been. "Okay. But you've had enough," I said. I wanted to the devastating pain out of his eyes. I reached out, cradling his face in my hands. My thumbs wiped at the tears that had started to work their way down his cheeks. "Enough for today," I added.

I crawled into his lap then, determined to give him some comfort. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him stiffen for a brief second, then he buried his face in me neck and I started to rock him back and forth. I closed my eyes and tried to erase the image of him under a flying belt from my brain. The tears in my eyes spilled over.

He pulled away from me. "Hey," he whispered, "What is this?" He touched a finger to the tears on my cheek.

I tried to speak past the lump in my throat. "I don't like anything hurting you, Edward. You are too precious for that." I spoke the truth to him, but he shook his head. "Yes." I gripped his cheeks. "You, Edward Anthony Masen are." This never should have happened to him.

"Bella," he whispered. I felt the atmosphere around us changed. I slowly became aware of the energy sparking all around us. Very slowly and without taking my eyes from his green ones, I reached down for his hand. I picked it up and very gently placed his hand on my cheek. His rough thumb rubbed tenderly along my cheekbone. "Bella," he whispered again.

My eyes slid closed as I tasted his sweet breath on my lips. I moaned softly as his lips lightly touched mine. I lifted my arms and wrapped them firmly around his neck, pressing myself against his chest. His hand moved to the back of my head and I felt his fingers twist in my hair. His other hand came around my waist, dragging slowly until his fingers hit my spine. A fire ignited along the trail his fingers had left. The kiss deepened as his lips moved. I felt the hand in my hair move in time with his lips. I felt like I was drowning in a sea in emotion as the sparks around us exploded. It was like nothing I had ever felt before.

Way too soon, he tore his lips off mine, gasping for breath. My own chest jerked as I drew in air and buried my face in his strong neck. I felt his lips kiss my hair and I held him tighter. Beneath my arms, I could feel his strength. "Oh my God," I somehow said. No other words could describe how I felt.

"Yeah," he said, kissing my hair again. "I agree."

* * *

**A/N So here we have Bella's initial reaction to finding out what happened to Edward. I hope it met your expectations. Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Seven

Carlisle's POV

I sat at my desk in my office at the hospital, a file open in front of me. I was supposed to be completing the task of imputing data into my computer, but my mind kept wandering the boy I wanted so badly to call my son. Edward had entered our lives a month ago, had lived under our roof for just over one week.

The more time I spent with him the more obvious it was to me that Edward held within him something very special. He was so pure, so intrinsically good. I watched him with Bella and saw the way he looked at her, the way he treated her. It was blatantly obvious that he treasured her and the friendship between them. Although, I strongly suspected there was more than just friendship between the two. When Edward was with Bella I saw a happiness in his green eyes that somehow managed to overtake the shadows that lurked. The pain in the green depths lessened. A smile graced his face more often, less hesitant than before. And when he had returned home on Sunday, the weight that dragged that poor boy's shoulders down seemed to have lifted slightly.

He was talking more, although not in the way I hoped. Alice told me about her conversation with him in the woods where she had explained the fact that both she and Emmett were adopted. I had kicked myself internally for not telling Edward that fact when he first arrived. But I often forgot that Alice and Emmett were not mine.

Despite the progress he had made, I still worried, as did Esme. I saw the worry in her eyes as she watched Edward. He had discovered our piano and would spend hours playing in the afternoon. As he played, I would often find Esme sitting on the bottom step, out of his view, listening to him play. More often than not, she would have tears sparkling in her eyes caused I'm sure by the haunting sadness in the notes my boy played.

The music held within it all of his pain that he kept locked away from the rest of us. I could see the effects of it on his face each morning when he came down for breakfast. The shadows beneath his eyes were purple and seemed to deepen daily. Each morning I watched him walk through the door and he would smile at me, obviously trying to allay my worry. And then he would walk to the cabinet, grab a box of cereal and pour himself a bowl. He would stand next to me, forcing each bite into his mouth. He knew I watched, even though I tried to be discreet about it. I also knew the only reason he ate that bowl of cereal each morning was to please me.

It broke my heart because I knew he was trying so hard to appear happy and normal for us. I knew he didn't want us to worry about him. Just as I knew that he didn't realize he was failing miserably.

I ran a hand over my face as that worry gnawed at my stomach. I knew bringing Edward home had not been a mistake. I didn't, not even for a nanosecond regret opening my home and family to him. But I worried I wasn't doing enough.

How deep could such a sweet, gentle soul be scarred by the abuse he had endured for who knows who long? If left to fester, could it eat away at the purity and leave only a shell in its place?

"Dr. Cullen?"

I looked up at the nurse that had stuck her head into my office.

"You are needed in the ER, there was a car crash and the driver is being brought it."

I nodded and stood, shoving my thoughts to the back of my brain, forcing my focus to the job at hand. I followed the nurse down the hall and turned into the scrub room, where I washed my hands and readied myself for my newest patient.

***

When I returned home that night, I found Emmett and Edward sitting in the family room, cheering for the Mariner's.

"Hey Dad!" Emmett boomed as I entered. "The M's are winning, up by two in the top of the sixth!"

"Fantastic," I said enthusiastically. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me brightly. "Hey Edward," I said, trying to keep my enthusiasm the same. But my God that poor child looked so tired. When was the last time he slept through the night?

I sat down on my favorite chair and watched the games with my boys. Emmett was as loud as always, hoping the sheer volume of his cheers would spur the Mariners into a win. Edward was quieter in his comments, but it was clear to me that he knew his stuff. I let my mind drift for a minute, planning outings to take my boys to Seattle to watch a game at Safeco Field. Emmett's thunderous cheer broke me out of my reverie and I looked up in time to see the ball fly over the fence.

"Yes!" my son roared. "Up by three! Bottom of the eighth." He slapped me five, then turned to do the same with Edward. I smiled as I watched the boys interact. Edward, despite the fatigue, looked genuinely happy.

"I can't believe the M's blew a three run lead," Emmett grumbled one short inning later. "Figures."

"Come on now, son. Be positive." I clapped my hand onto his shoulder. Emmett looked at me, obviously not convinced. I searched my brain for something positive. "It was an exciting game, the end just wasn't so good." I smiled at him.

Emmett laughed, "Okay, fine."

"Hey boys," Esme appeared in the room. "Dinner's ready."

"Food!" Emmett cheered and he jumped out off his seat and raced towards the kitchen. "Tacos! Yes Mom, you rock!"

I moved around the couch and watched Edward do the same. I was almost to the kitchen when the sound of shattering glass had me spinning back around.

The scene that met my eyes tore at my heart. Esme's beautiful vase, the one she had been showing me for the past six months and had hunted everywhere for lay in pieces on the ground.

But it wasn't the destroyed porcelain that tore at me.

It was Edward, my poor sweet, gentle, broken boy who knelt among the pieces, his shaking hands frantically trying to pick up the pieces. Choked sobs were jerking his chest and I could see his lips pressed together as he fought to stay silent.

Esme appeared at my side and I saw her eyes widen as she took in the scene. "Edward," she whispered.

I went to him then, needing to calm him down. I knelt beside him, wanting to take him in to my arms and calm the violent trembling that shook through his entire frame.

"Edward," I said. I laid my hand on his shoulder. His reaction was immediate and instinctive. I watched in horror as his arms flew up, sending the shards he had in his hands flying. He protected his head with his arms, his knees coming up to protect his chest. He turned slightly, presenting his back to me. I realized at that moment he expected me to whip him.

"Edward," I said again, my voice thick with my own panic and fear. Beneath those two emotions I felt an anger so intense it made my own hand shake. "Son," I said, trying to keep my voice gentle despite the raging within me. I laid my hand on his back again and the shaking became even more violent. "Edward," I repeated yet again, feeling my fear grow as he remained locked in his protective ball. I placed my hands on both his shoulders, trying to ignore the growing volume of his cries as I shook him. "Edward, please, son I'm not going to hurt you."

I don't know how long he stayed locked in his mind, I lost track of time as I held his shoulders and tried to speak to him. So many emotions roared through me as I rubbed Edward's shoulders and attempted to break through the shield he had built to protect himself. I ignored them all, focusing only on him. "Edward," I whispered again for what felt like the thousandth time. "Look at me."

The shudders rocking his body slowed and I felt some of the tension fade as Edward slowly lifted his head. The fear in his eyes stabbed at my core. I saw something flicker through the green and for a second relief drifted past the pain. I was about to smile and talk to him, when suddenly his panic came back with full force. His darkened eyes looked around wildly as he scooted away from me.

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "Oh God I'm so sorry." He propelled himself backwards and I flinched as I saw his bare hands land on the pile of broken porcelain. In his panic, Edward didn't notice.

I tried to move slowly, not wanting to terrify him any further. I said his name once again. "It does not matter, please, its okay." My voice was hoarse with my own pain as I watched him.

I had never seen such fear and such helplessness before in my life. Edward's back hit the wall and his panicked eyes flew wildly looking for escape. "I'm sorry," he cried repeatedly. "I tripped and I tried to catch myself and I wanted to grab the edge of the table, but the vase was there and my hand hit it and I know it was priceless, but I'm clumsy and stupid but I promise you I didn't mean to and I'll pay you back, somehow, I promise."

His words came pouring out of his mouth, panicked words of a frightened child who was so used to being hit that he didn't even try to defend himself. Oh Edward, I thought sadly as I looked at his terrified being, how could anyone be so cruel to you?

I felt a slight weight next to me and became aware of my wife's presence for the first time. Like me, she was on her knees in front of Edward and I could see the tear streaks on her cheeks. "Edward." Esme said, her voice achingly gentle. "Honey, I know you didn't mean to break the vase. It was an accident, accidents happen. If I was that paranoid about something getting broken, I would lock them up in glass cabinets. Yes, I liked that vase." I watched Edward flinch at her words and he took a deep breath as if preparing to apologize again. "But I'll find another that I like just as much, if not more." She reached out to him and I saw him watching her hand warily, his entire body tensing as he waited for the blow. He moved away slightly, but Esme did not stop until her hand resting gently on his cheek. Edward's breaths came in shallow pants and I knew he was close to panicking. "I will never hurt you," she whispered fiercely. She moved her thumb, lightly rubbing his cheek. Under her gentle touch, Edward relaxed minutely. "Never." She reiterated.

"Neither will I," I added, knowing my voice held the same fierce protectiveness. But I never wanted to see Edward cower away from me again. "No one will, ever again."

He stared at us, his chest still heaving. I could see the confusion in his eyes and knew he was struggling to understand why we weren't punishing him. I felt the rage for whoever had done this to him run through me again and I clenched my fist to fight it. I took a deep breath.

Anger was a rare emotion for me but now I could feel it pumping through me. I knew it would do me no good. I couldn't change what had been done to my boy. I could only focus on helping him now. I zeroed in to his hand. Here was something I knew how to fix. "May I see your hand?" I asked him.

He nodded and I very gently reached out and lifted his hand. I saw his eyes widen slightly when he said the gash on his palm. It was a small gash, only about an inch long. But it was fairly deep and needed stitches. I called to Alice to bring me a towel and I wrapped it carefully around his hand. Then I led Edward into my office so I could mend his hand. I wished I could mend the other damage just as easily.

"I want you to talk to us," Esme said gently. I looked at her and she nodded. I knew exactly what she was thinking. We needed to push him a little. Today had shown me that the damage was deeper than I ever suspected. I had known the abuse had not been a one time occurrence, but I had held on to the hope that it had been a rare or fairly recent occurrence. But his reaction today proved me wrong. The instinct to protect himself was too ingrained.

"What do you want to know?" he asked in a sad voice.

"We only know a little about what happened to you, before you ended up in the hospital," I told him, hoping he would open up to me. "We know that you were beat before and that's why you were in the hospital. But from what I saw today, I'm guessing that it was not an isolated occurrence."

"No," he whispered. "It happened a lot. Didn't really matter if I did something or not. Or if he was drunk or not. Seems he always had a reason to beat on me."

Although I had already suspected and seen the proof on his body, it still ripped at me to hear the words spoken in his broken voice. What reason could anyone possibly have to beat on this boy?

"Who?" Esme asked gently. "We know your mother's husband killed her. Did your father do this to you?"

"No. My father was a wonderful man." I heard the reverence in Edward's voice as he spoke of his father. He had loved and adored his father. "But, he died when I was six. Mom remarried when I was nine. He's the one that hit me."

"And this man, your stepfather, abused you often." I reiterated.

He nodded, still not looking up from his knee.

"Where was your mother?"

"In her room," he whispered. I heard Esme's gasp and Edward looked at her. "It wasn't her fault. She changed when my dad died. She…she stopped caring as much. I promised my dad right before he died that I would protect my mom. I tried. I tried so hard."

I continued to stitch up his hand, keeping my hands steady even as they wanted to shake.

"There," I said. "All done." I grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his hand. I focused on keeping my breathing even and controlling the tears I could feel pricking my eyes. I had known the first time that I had seen Edward that he had experienced pain in his short life, but I had no idea just how much he had endured.

"I don't deserve this."

I squeezed my hand into a fist around the bandage in my hand as Edward spoke the words I had been dreading. He believed he deserved the abuse and therefore did not deserve our kindness. Seven years of constant abuse would lead anyone to believe it.

"Of course you do," Esme reassured him.

"No." Edward shook his head. "I don't. I really don't. You are wonderful people. You have an amazing family. But I don't deserve this." He sounded so defeated, I could only imagine what was going on in his head. "You need to send me back to Chicago."

"Edward," I said, wanting to squash those words away so he never thought them again. "We've already discussed this. We aren't sending you back, no matter what you do."

"And definitely not over something as silly as a broken vase," Esme added.

"You don't understand!" he cried. "I'm a horrible person! I—,"

"Enough. Enough of that. You are NOT a horrible person. And by the way you are not clumsy or stupid." Esme nearly shouted the words before I could even put a thought together. Hearing this beautiful child call himself horrible had rendered me speechless for a full minute. "You are a part of our family now. We wouldn't _ever_ send you back to Chicago. You belong here. With us."

"Darling." I stood and went to her, a sudden though occurring to me. Maybe Edward kept mentioning going back because he didn't like it here. Perhaps he actually wanted to go back to Chicago. "If Edward wants to go back to Chicago, we can't stop him." I turned to look at him, noting the sadness that had again crept into his eyes. "Is that what you want? Are you unhappy here?" I asked. I held my breath as I waited for his answer. The thought of putting this boy on a plane and sending him back to live in a group home was inconceivable.

His mouth dropped at my words and I had his answer before he even spoke. "No," he finally answered quietly. "I don't want to go back to Chicago. But--,"

"No buts. We aren't discussing this anymore. Esme and I chose to bring you into our family. We don't regret that decision at all. Edward, look at me." He brought those brilliant green eyes up until he was looking into mine. "You have something in you that is so rare. We saw it in the hospital and we've seen it since you've moved with us. We want you here. I promise you that." Never had I spoken such true words.

"I want to be here too," he said with a small sigh.

"Then it's settled." Esme stood, clapping her hands together. "Let's go eat before my dinner gets too cold."

***

Alice's POV (this goes back in time a little bit)

"Food!" I heard Emmett's booming voice yell. Seconds later he entered the kitchen. "Tacos! Yes Mom, you rock!"

I shook my head as I waited for the microwave to finish heating my tortilla. I watched my big brother grab a hard shell and a plate. Then he moved to the stove to load in ground beef. The microwave beeped and I pulled the hot tortilla out.

Just as I was placing it on my plate, an earsplitting crash came from the living room. I froze and caught Emmett's eye. Then we both took off for the other room. I slid to a stop at the sight that met me. Behind me, Emmett came to a halting stop just before running into me.

Edward was on his knees, picking up shards of porcelain, completely oblivious to the sharp edges. I watched, transfixed, as my dad knelt down next to him. As soon as Dad touched him, Edward's hands flew up to protect his face.

I stared through the pooling tears as my dad tried to break through to Edward, but his terror was so intense. I blinked and the tears dropped down my cheeks. "Alice," I heard Emmett whisper, "Come on." He put his arm around my shoulders and led me back into the kitchen.

I let him guide me to the kitchen counter. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his huge chest. "It's so wrong, Em," I cried softly. "Someone must have hurt him so bad."

"I know." His voice was so serious, I almost had to look up to confirm that it was my brother that held me. "Dad said someone had abused him, but I had no idea."

"Me neither," I sniffled. I closed my eyes and saw Edward curled up in a ball, trying to protect himself from who knows what. "How can anyone scare someone like that?"

"I don't know," Emmett said, his voice still so grave. "But I'm pretty sure that if I ever ran into whoever did this to him, I would show him what it feels like."

That statement sounded exactly like my big brother. And at his size, Emmett could definitely follow through with his threat. We lapsed into silence and I could hear the gasping cries from the family room. I squeezed Emmett's waist harder. Now I could hear my dad's gentle words as he tried to get through to Edward.

I wanted to help, but I had no idea what I could do. Even if whoever it was that had done this was still around, I couldn't help Emmett "show him what its like." My tiny fists would just bounce right back. Mom and Dad would talk to him and give him the unconditional parental love that he needed. And Bella. Well, he had already started to confide in Bella. She hadn't told me what he had said, only that it was heartbreaking what had happened to him.

If his reaction to breaking the vase was any indication, I agreed completely with Bella's assessment.

But there was still nothing I could do to help him. That bothered me. A lot. Usually when there was a problem, I was the first one to jump in and figure out a solution. I liked to help and it made me feel good to see another person able to do something because of me. I loved fixing things and making them better.

But I didn't know how to fix Edward.

"Alice!" My dad's shout broke through my thoughts and I jumped away from Emmett. "Bring me a towel, please!"

I grabbed one of the kitchen towels and hurried into the family room. Edward sat with his back against the wall, his eyes still filled with wary panic. I handed my dad the towel and hurried back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, I heard the three of them go up to my dad's office. I grabbed the dust pan and a broom and went into the family room to clean up the broken shards. I knew it wasn't much, but I thought maybe it would help Edward if he didn't see the mess when he came back down.

***

Esme's POV

I picked at my taco, hardly eating anything before I gave up. Dinner had been a fairly silent affair. My daughter had tried to break the silence a few times, giving us updates on the play and Emmett told us about his day. But I couldn't focus on what my children were saying.

I glanced over at Edward again and saw him picking at his food. I looked away before he could sense me watching him. That poor, poor boy. Every time I thought about it, pain squeezed at me so tight I could hardly breathe. And then when I thought of his words I felt anger bloom within me and I could barely control it.

When dinner was finally over, I was incredibly grateful. I left the kitchen as Alice, Emmett and Edward started the dishes and headed upstairs.

"Esme," Carlisle said as he walked behind me. "Darling, lets go into my office."

I nodded and walked silently into his room. "I can't stand it," I hissed when I heard the door close. I felt my hands turn to fists and I nearly shook with my anger.

"I know dear, I feel the exact same way."

"It makes me so mad!" I almost shouted, keeping my voice down only because I didn't want Edward to hear. Carlisle came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight against his strong chest. "I hate him and I hate her." Tears overflowed and ran down my cheeks. I never hated. It was such a vicious emotion, so time wasting and pointless. But this, I couldn't control this. They had put that terror into my child and I hated them for it.

"Shh," Carlisle whispered. "I understand completely."

I wrapped my arms around my husband's waist and held on tight. "I'm so glad that we found him. But I'm so worried about him Carlisle." I stepped back and went to sit on his couch.

"I know my dear, I am as well." Carlisle came to sit next to me, sliding across the couch until he could gather me in his arms again.

I leaned my head against his strong shoulder. "He looked so broken, so terrified when he thought you were going to hit him. I can't bear the thought of someone hurting that boy. And for his mother to allow it to go on for so long! It's unforgivable!"

"Completely unforgivable," Carlisle murmured against my hair. "But he has us now. We will keep him safe and show him love, not pain.

"He does," I agreed. "He is so pure, so intrinsically good, it practically radiates off of him."

"I think," Carlisle said softly. "That even though today was painful for him, I think it was a step in the right direction because he was able to open up to us."

"I agree," I said. "I don't like that he knew fear yet again, but I am glad that he trusted us enough to tell us the truth."

"Me too," he sighed and then I felt his lips curl up into a smile. "He's going to be magnificent when he learns he's safe and cared for."

I closed my eyes and pictured Edward in a year or so. Safe, loved, happy, content. I saw his green eyes sparkling, free of fear and pain. I saw his lips smiling and laughing. Oh yes indeed. As Carlisle said, Edward was going to be magnificent.

* * *

**A/N So there is the vase scene, I know a lot of you were looking forward to seeing that particular scene from another point of view and I really hope it satisfied you. Thank you again for all the amazing reviews. I love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Edward and Bella. Sad. LOL**

**A/N: I know it's been a LOOOONG time. But I really hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Bella's POV

I watched Edward walk through the school parking lot and sighed as I pushed away from my truck. He had his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched over as he weaved through the parked cars.

I was really starting to wonder if he had slept at all since he moved to Forks. Every day it seemed like he was more and more tired. Tonight was the sleep over and I had made it my mission to get him to sleep. I waited for him to approach and I decided I wanted a few minutes with him before we headed over to the Cullens. "Hey," I said gently when he stood in front of me. "Do you want to go for a walk before we head to your house?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to." He took my hand, as had become his habit in the last week and led me to the woods.

"Are you excited about the sleep over tonight?" I asked him as we walked.

He shrugged. "I'm excited because I get to see you."

"So sweet," I smiled and swung our hands. I looked up at Edward's tired face. "Me too. It should be fun though. Alice tends to go a bit over board."

"Yeah, she was planning with Esme this morning. I had to get out before I had an anxiety attack from just watching her run around."

I laughed and the remembered the reason why I had asked him to walk with me. "Edward?" I said his name quietly and I watched him register the change in my tone.

"Yeah?"

I fought against the urge to chew on my lip as I asked my question. I hated pushing him, but I hated seeing him so tired even more. "Are you okay?"

He frowned. "Sure. Why do you ask?"

I pulled on his hand, forcing him to stop walking and look at me. I had known that would be his answer the second I asked the question. "I'm really worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine."

"I don't think you are," I said softly. "You're exhausted, I can see it, not just by the dark smudges under your eyes." I looked up into his green eyes, losing myself for a second in the brilliant depths. I could only imagine what they would look like with the fatigue cleared. Still pained, still haunted, but at least cleared of exhaustion.

I bet they'll be a sight to behold.

"Bella…" he whispered. I knew he was uncomfortable, but I couldn't let it go. He needed someone to care. Desperately. So instead of letting it go, I dragged him over to a log and sat down. He stumbled slightly before lowering himself to sit on the log. I gently put my hands on his cheeks, smiling inside when he barely flinched at my touch.

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked as gently as I could.

"I don't know." His eyes looked everywhere but at me.

I waited patiently, still stroking his cheeks.

"I have nightmares, okay?" He finally said. He pulled his face out of my hands and I watched him run his hand through his hair, pulling at the thick locks. "Every night. Every time I close my eyes."

I felt a now familiar prick in my heart. Why did he have to suffer so much? "What are they about?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. He didn't need my tears, he needed my strength.

His knee began to bounce up and down and I could feel him stiffen beside me. "Everything," he muttered.

"Maybe if you talk about it, it would help," I said, trying to help. I'd heard somewhere that bottling things up only made it worse. Maybe if he could talk about his nightmares they would go away.

He snorted and looked up at the trees. "My dad died in my dream last night. Again. Third time this week. This time I got to see him thrown out of the car. That was a change. Usually I just see him lying on the ground. But not this time. He flew through the windshield. Then he made me promise to protect my mom. Again." His smooth voice was harsher than I had ever heard it, but I knew it was the exhaustion pushing at him.

I felt that prick again and wished I could take the images he saw in his mind away, even for one night so that he could get some rest. But how could I protect him from something I couldn't see?

I reached over and took his hand, lacing my fingers through his strong ones. His knee continued to bounce up and down and he didn't look away from the trees over his head. I felt bad for possibly making things worse for him. "Didn't really help, huh?" I said as tenderly as I could.

He laughed softly and finally looked at me. "No not really." But he smiled his beautiful smile and leaned over to gently kiss my mouth. "But thank you for caring enough to try."

I hooked the hand that wasn't tangled within his around his neck so he couldn't escape me. I deepened the kiss, gently massaging his lips with mine. I felt, rather than heard his groan as he released my hand and pulled me into his lap. I wound my arms around his neck and pressed against his strong chest. I felt his hand in my hair as his mouth continued to move against mine. My heart pounded. "Edward," I breathed against his lips. "Of course I care," I managed to continue. He backed up slightly and I shook my head. "Silly boy," I whispered, "I care and I will never stop trying." Never, I thought to myself. Even when the shadows and pain that haunted him had faded to nothing, I wouldn't stop trying to make him happy.

He looked at me and I saw something new come into his eyes, something that was fighting against the shadows, fighting to break through. "I care too," he whispered. "I shouldn't, but I do. Bella, you are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever." He cradled my face and kissed my eyes that had slid closed at his words, my cheeks and finally my lips so gently it almost made me cry.

My sweet, precious Edward, I thought. You have no idea what you mean to me.

"Know what I think?" I asked, forcing my thoughts to return to the sleep over tonight and my original discussion.

He shook my head.

"I think that tonight, you just need to relax and have a good time. Just enjoy the party and don't think about anything else."

He smiled at me. "I can try."

Not good enough, sweetheart, I thought to myself. "Don't try. Just let it all go and have fun. You are entitled, Edward. One night. Give yourself one night off." Then we can work on the next night, and the next night and the next until the exhaustion is gone.

"Okay," he agreed, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"Promise?"

He laughed again. "Yeah, I promise." This time to words were stronger.

My plan was not to leave his side to ensure that he kept his promise. But, of course, my plans were thwarted by Alice who had the audacity to think I needed another pedicure. I'd just had one for crying out loud! When I informed Alice of this information, she somewhat patiently explained that ones toes needed to be painted more often than every three weeks.

And so it was that I ended up inside with my feet in a bucket of hot, sudsy water while Edward made his way outside with the boys.

"Just don't you dare paint them pink! Do you understand me Alice Cullen!" I nearly yelled from my chair. She only rolled her eyes as she lifted Rosalie's hand out of the water.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, resigned to the torture.

"So I was talking to my mom and dad last night about college," Rosalie started.

"What did they say?" Alice asked as she began trimming Rose's nails. "Did you explain to them that you want to go to school in California?"

"Of course I did," Rosalie said. "I mean, the application deadlines are approaching. I have to get them in the mail by the end of October. And the one for Pepperdine is intense." She sighed softly. "I just can't imagine not being with Emmett."

"Yeah," Alice mumbled. "What did your parents say?"

"They are pretty adamant about Jasper and I attending UW. Which I kind of get, I mean there are two of us and out of state tuition is pretty insane, especially at a school like Pepperdine." She sighed again, louder this time. "But if I go to UW and Emmett's down in Southern California, that's _four_ years away from him. I _can't_ do that."

"Did you tell your parents that?" I asked.

"I tried," Rosalie said. "But they seem to be under the impression that Emmett and I aren't in love, just puppy love." She rolled her eyes. "I swear girls, I'm going to marry that boy someday. It's real and I'm going to be with him forever."

I believed that. Rosalie and Emmett were joined at the hip, I couldn't imagine them ever breaking up. Same with Alice and Jasper. And I hoped, with my whole heart that some day soon I would be able to add me and Edward to that category.

"At least that means you and Jasper will be close, Alice," I said softly.

"Yeah," she mumbled again. Then she let out a huge sigh. "But we want to go UCBerkeley. It's such an amazing school and the atmosphere is so _us_. Carlisle and Esme took me there when we were on vacation a few years ago. It's completely perfect."

"Right," I said slowly, I knew Berkeley was Alice's dream. "But Jasper's parents won't let him go out of state."

Alice glared at Rosalie for a second. "He's joining in with Rosalie. Figures if both of them start fighting to go out of state, then their parents will be more likely to give in. Whereas if he waits and goes to the community college in Port Angeles and Rose goes to Pepperdine, the parents will be much less likely to give in to him next year." She huffed. "Which means in all likelihood I'm going to end up without my man for a year."

I watched her hands work, slightly surprised that despite the outward emotion she showed, her hands stayed steady as she painted Rosalie's fingernails a pale pink.

"You're so lucky both you and Edward are Juniors," Alice said.

"Yeah," I agreed softly. I heard a noise from outside. Immediately I recognized Emmett's booming guffaws. Then Jasper's lower, southern style laughs joined in. Then laughter I had never heard before joined the other two. The sound was rich and beautiful. I fought the urge to leap out of my chair and run to the window to watch and see what had brought that happy sound out of Edward. But I forced myself to stay still. I looked at Rosalie and Alice and saw them still immersed in conversation. The laughter hadn't penetrated through to them. But I stared out the window, in the direction I figured they would be and felt a warmth begin to bloom in my heart.

The laughter sounded many more times as the afternoon turned to evening. Each time it was harder and harder to stay away. Even with Alice fussing over my toes. When at last she finished, I jumped out of my chair. I saw Rosalie and Alice exchange looks as I hurried out of the room, but I didn't care. When I got to the French doors leading to the backyard, I paused and took a deep breath. Then, very carefully I opened the door and stepped outside as quietly as possible.

The sight that met my eyes took my breath away. Edward was hauling Emmett to his feet. But it wasn't the fact that my much smaller Edward was lugging the massive Emmett up that caused the air to leave my lungs. No, it was the grass stains on the knees of his jeans, the sweat stains on his shirt, the dirt streaked red faced. All of which screamed, I'm a guy and I'm having a blast. But most importantly, it was the smile that spread over his lips, stretching farther than I'd ever seen. It was the spark of happiness I could see in his eyes, even from the distance at which I stood.

He was beautiful. And in that space of time I felt my heart take that one last tumble and I knew I would never be able to turn back.

As if they had a mind of their own, my feet began to move, crossing the deck, taking me closer to him. He looked up at that moment and saw me. If possible, his smile grew even more. Without thinking, I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Hey you," I said when I was at last in his arms.

"Hey yourself," he said and even his voice sounded different. Lighter, freer.

It gave me hope for what could be. What would be.

"Do you have pink toes?" he asked.

I shook my head and watched his eyes travel to my dark red toes.

"Nice," he said.

"Thanks. Having fun?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I am."

I wanted to kiss him and kiss him and kiss him some more, but Alice chose that moment to announce the arrival of pizza and the stampede was on.

The evening continued. Our light-hearted talk filled the house as we ate pizza and played games. But throughout the gossip and chatter, I watched the shadows creep back into Edward's eyes. The extreme exhaustion began to pull at his shoulders again and the glorious boy I had glimpsed in the backyard gave way to the haunting sadness. And my heart continued to tumble because happy or sad, Edward was still the most beautiful person I knew. Inside and out.

It was during a game of Mexican Dominoes that I learned he played the piano. According to Emmett and Alice he was amazing. For some reason I found that hard to believe, only because I knew his past and I wasn't sure how he could possibly have had time for lessons. We cleaned up the game and headed into formal sitting room. Edward took his place at the beautiful grand piano. He met my eyes and taking a deep breath, he began to play.

When the notes drifted off and the room was filled with silence, I watched as his eyes roved the room. I heard the others comment on his playing ability, but I don't know how they found words to describe it. When he's eyes met mine, I felt myself rise and move towards him, pulled as if by an invisible force. I sat down next to him and cradled his precious face within my hands. I gently caressed his cheeks as I struggled to find words to fit the magnitude of emotion flooding through me.

But before I could, he spoke. "You inspired this one," he whispered.

And then his fingers began to float over the keys as sweet music emerged, once again filling the room. My eyes left his face, only to watch his fingers dance. His long fingers moved across the keys, stroking each one with a gentleness that belied the strength of his hands.

I looked back at his face and found his green eyes watching me intensely. The music he played was indescribably sweet and tender. I felt the tears begin to pool in my eyes and I blinked them away. Slowly the music drifted away and his fingers on the keys stilled.

Silence again filled the room and I brought my gaze once again to his face. He shifted uneasily on the bench. "Bella," he whispered and I saw the uncertainty on his face.

"No," I breathed, finally finding my voice. I pressed a finger to his mouth, not wanting to hear him doubt himself. "Edward," I whispered, my words barely more than a breath. "You are the most beautiful, most precious person ever." I ran my fingers over his face, gently caressing his lips, cheeks, nose. Then my hands went to his hair and fisted as I tried desperately to make him understand. "Don't _ever_ doubt that," I whispered fiercely. Then I kissed him, putting every emotion he had made me feel into the kiss. I wanted him to feel it and know just how much he meant to me.

I ripped my lips away, and trailed kissed along his cheeks and chin. "Edward," I said again. I stared at him and decided to let my heart do the talking. "Edward, I--,"

"No," he choked out. I saw it then, the panic in his eyes because he knew the words that were on the tip of my tongue. "No," he repeated, begging me with his eyes to understand.

I stared at him, searching deep into him. I remembered the painful story he had told me a week ago as we sat in the meadow. I realized then how long it had been since he had felt another's love. Any kind of love. How long had it been since someone had said those three words to him? I felt a sob bubble up inside me as I remembered what his father's last words had been to him. Surely that couldn't have been the last time. But as I stared into those green depths that were still begging me to understand I knew that it was. And I understood.

I nodded slowly. "Okay," I said as gently as I could, hoping he understood that it was okay. I repeated the word for good measure and then pulled him into a hug so he wouldn't see the tears that were beginning to slide down my cheeks. I ran my hands along his hair and willed the tears away. I knew if he saw he would assume they were because he didn't want to the words. The words still existed, whether we spoke them or not. The words were in my heart and they were true and solid.

I felt him bury his face in my neck as I continued to smooth his hair. I took a deep breath and somehow managed to stop the tears. I would love him enough to make up for the last eleven years. I gently kissed his shoulder. "I promise you that," I whispered as softly as I could, knowing that the words wouldn't make it to his ears.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but the smell of popcorn began to drift into the room and I knew we should head out. "We should join the others," I finally whispered.

He lifted his head and nodded. "I'm sorry," he said softly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

I shook my head. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Don't ever apologize." I stood and took his hand, leading him out of the sitting room.

In the family room, we found the movie going, but no one was watching it. Edward led me to our sleeping bags and I lay down next to him. Gently, he kissed me. His hand went to my hair and he massaged the back of my head as we kissed. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling myself closer to him. The kiss continued, quietly and slowly, as easy as breathing.

When at last we separated, the room was dark and quiet around us. Someone had turned the movie off and I could hear the quiet breathing of Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be found. "I don't know where Rose and Emmett are," I said.

Edward threw a hand over his mouth to block the laughter. "Take a guess," he said.

"Yeah," I said, scooting my sleeping bag closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and felt his arms come around me. This felt so right, he had to be able to sleep. I sighed contentedly. "Good night Edward," I whispered.

"Good night, Bella." I felt his finger move in slow circles along my arm. My eyelids grew heavy and slipped closed. But just before I slipped into sleep, I heard him whisper. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

I'm not sure how long I had been asleep when suddenly my pillow turned rock hard. My eyes opened as the rock beneath me began to shake. I lifted my head, orienting myself. As my eyes adjusted, I remembered my pillow was Edward. "Oh baby," I cried softly as I realized what was happening.

In the moonlit darkness I saw the glitter of tears on his cheeks. I sat up and laid my palm on his chest. The trembling was worse and I felt tears of my own begin to slide down my cheeks.

"I'm almost done," he whispered, his words slightly slurred in sleep. "Please, I'm almost…"

The shaking grew worse and the tears began to fall faster. I glanced at the clock and realized we had only been sleeping for two hours. "Please," he whispered again, louder this time. "Please," he begged. "Don't, I'm almost done."

"Edward," I cried. I leaned over him, brushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. "You need sleep. He's needs sleep," I cried to the unknown force that was hurting him. "Just leave him alone so he can sleep."

His chest jerked and I knew he was going to wake himself up soon and then his night of sleep would be over. This was why my poor Edward was so tired. "Edward," I whispered next to his ear. My hand continued to smooth his cheek. "Come with me." His chest stopped jerking. "I will keep you safe," I whispered. "Stay with me," I said soothingly as the trembling began to slow. "I'll keep you safe," I repeated. He continued to calm as I watched and I breathed a sigh of relief. I laid my head on his chest and moved my hand to his stomach, rubbing circles into his soft skin. "Sleep Edward, I'll be here."

He relaxed completely beneath me and I smiled. I heard his breathing even out and knew the worst had passed. A little while later, I followed him into sleep.

When I opened my eyes the next morning, Edward still slept peacefully. From the clock I saw that it was just after ten in the morning.

"Hey," Alice said. I turned and saw her standing in the doorway. I lifted my finger to my lips and then looked at Edward. I did not want him to wake up until he was ready to. Alice nodded and moved closer to me. "I'm so glad he's sleeping," she whispered.

"Me too." I tenderly laid my hand on his back. "He needs it so bad."

Alice nodded. "We're going to the mall, but I'm assuming you want to stay here until he wakes up."

I nodded.

"K," Alice said. "See you later."

I nodded again and Alice left. A few minutes later I heard the rest of the group leave through the front door and I held my breath, hoping all the noise wouldn't wake Edward.

He stayed asleep.

The house was silent as I watched him sleep. He lay on his stomach, One hand lay on his pillow in front of his face, the other down by his side. In sleep, his face was relaxed and he looked younger than his seventeen years. His long, long lashes touched his cheek and I resisted the urge to run my thumb along the fringe. I kept my hand on his back, on top of the sleeping bag and drew my knees up to my chest. I rested my cheek on my knees as I watched him sleep.

Two hours later he began to stir. I smiled softly as I watched his eyes flutter open. His forehead creased in confusion as he took in his surroundings. He had turned onto his back about an hour ago and I lay next to him now, rubbing small circles into his stomach. He looked down at me and I smiled triumphantly when I saw his clear green eyes. "Hey sleeping beauty," I said, still smiling.

The crease in his forehead deepened and I knew he was remembering his nightmare. "How?" he asked.

I didn't need any other explanation, I understood his question. I smiled sadly and reached up to brush a stray hair off his forehead. "I woke up when my pillow turned rock hard and ice cold. But you were sleeping and I remembered what you said about having nightmares every time you sleep," I explained softly. I ran my fingers along his cheeks. "I knew that was what was happening. I just wanted you to be able to sleep. You are so tired," I said sadly. "Then you started shaking really bad."

His grip on me tightened. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. The poor boy needed to stop apologizing. "After you started shaking, you started crying, saying it was almost done. I couldn't take it. I wanted to help you. So I started talking to you. I told you to stay with me and that I would keep you safe. I kept repeating those words and you started to calm down." I smiled now, the same triumphant smile. "And then you relaxed. And you slept." I turned to look at the clock. "For ten hours. That's why the others aren't here. They went to the mall."

"Thank you," he said quietly. "You were there, in my dream. You took me away from him."

"Any time Edward." I brushed his hair back. "Any time."

Later, when his stomach started growling, we went in to the kitchen to find some breakfast. He opened a cupboard and presented the boxes of cereal. I smiled, simply because he was so darn adorable. Then I frowned. I didn't want him to eat cereal. Cereal's fine and all, but he deserved a real breakfast.

"You don't like cereal?" he asked, his voice uncertain again.

"No, I like cereal just fine. It's just…can I make you breakfast?"

He closed the cupboard door. "Yeah, I mean if you want to?"

I smiled hugely, ecstatic over the prospect of making him breakfast.

"Wow," he whispered.

"What," I asked as I began to open cupboards, searching for what I would need to make omelets.

"You have the most beautiful smile in the world," he said

I looked over my shoulder, the smile still there. "Thanks."

"Can I help?"

I shook her head. "Trust me, I like my space when I cook. You can sit over there." I pointed at the bar stools at the counter. I was definitely one of those people that liked to work alone in the kitchen. Plus, this was Edward's special meal, he shouldn't help prepare it.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted me then went to sit down.

I pulled eggs, cheese, milk, and ham out of the refrigerator. I cracked the eggs into a bowl and then used a fork to mix the yolk. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What was it about?" I asked quietly. I didn't take my eyes off the eggs was beating as I waited for his answer. I did hold my breath, hoping he would tell me.

He sighed. "More of the same, basically. I was late getting home from school. Not a good thing because dinner needed to be ready by five. My mom's husband came home and dinner wasn't near ready. That was against his rules, so he was going to hit me."

"That really happened?" He nodded and I was horrified. "He beat you because you didn't have dinner ready?" He nodded again. "Why were you late?" I could feel the tears building and I tried to blink them back. The words he spoke in the middle of the night came back to me. _I'm almost done, please, don't._ Oh God. I felt bile rise in my throat and I swallowed it back.

"My Spanish teacher asked if I would help out a student who was from Mexico. He needed a translator. Anyway, on that day he didn't understand his English homework, so I stayed for bit to help him out."

I stopped beating my eggs, the fork clenched in midair as I looked at him. Edward, my poor sweet, helpful Edward. Why did this happen to you? I swallowed again. "What about your mom?"

"I told her to go to her room, so she didn't get hurt," he said, slightly confused.

That's right. Like a coward she deserted her child when he needed her to most. But that wasn't what I meant. "No. Why didn't your mom start dinner? She knew, right? She knew the rules?"

"Yeah." he shifted uneasily. "I mean, she knew what would happen. But uh, she probably figured that I would get home in time." He looked down at my hands. "I mean, she had a lot to deal with, she didn't need to worry about that too."

I dropped the fork into the bowl and it landed with a clang. I felt something tightening around my lungs as I tried to understand what he was telling me. "That's just wrong," was all I could manage.

"Bella, please." He looked into my eyes and they were once again begging me to understand. "It's fine. It's over now."

But I couldn't understand. He didn't deserve to be treated that way. It should never have happened. How could she not have started dinner when she knew the consequences? How could she go hide in her room knowing that her child, that _Edward_ was going to take a beating for it? "It's not fine. She was your mother, she should have--,"

"Stop. Just stop." His hands fisted as he looked at me. My heart ached for him and I realized then that my anger didn't help anything. I suddenly felt terrible for pushing him. "Everything got messed up. I don't know what happened. But it just did. The only thing I could do was protect her the best I could. Right or wrong, it was the only way I could live with myself."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay." I opened her eyes and looked at him as I picked the fork back up. "I just really don't like the idea of anyone hurting you. Especially over something as ridiculous as dinner not being ready."

Now he smiled. "But he didn't, not last night. You were there last night, Bella. You rescued me."

I nodded and went back to work on the omelet. I beat eggs, chopped ham, shredded cheese, but my mind was a million miles away. I had thought, I guess naively, that the beatings he took were rare. That maybe it wasn't too bad and only happened when his stepfather was upset with his mother. He had said in the meadow that he raced home from school every day so he would get home before his stepfather did. I had thought that meant that as long as he did, everything was okay. I didn't actually believe he got beat every day.

How? I wanted to scream the question but I couldn't. How could anyone hurt him? I had heard of child abuse before. As freshmen we watched a video in health. I always thought it was sad and felt bad for the little kids they showed. But I never really thought about it. The kids in those videos were nameless, they were actors. But Edward was real. He was sweet and kind. Gentle and so incredibly innocent.

Edward had never been safe. The threat of pain always lingered over his head and his life was a constant race to avoid being hurt. And the monster that hurt him lived in his own house where he could hurt him any time he wanted. The bile rose again and a tear slipped past my guard. I swallowed hard and swiped at the tear. I had to pull myself together.

I pulled out to two plates and slid the omelets on to them. Then I took a deep breath and turned. Edward still sat on his stool, but his face was turned down and he stared at his hands. I realized then how quiet I had been while I cooked.

I went to him and placed the omelet in front of him. Then, I did what I had longed to do since he first told me he got beat for not having dinner ready in time. I gathered him to me, my sweet Edward. I cradled his head against my chest and held him for all I was worth. I felt his arms come around my waist and I rocked him gently. No one will hurt you again, I vowed silently. You will not live in fear anymore. You are safe. I pressed my lips to his hair, sealing my silent promise with a kiss.

"Bella?" he asked after awhile.

"I want to go do something fun, with you, today." I said, still holding on to him. I kissed his hair again.

"Okay," I felt him loosen his hold on my waist, but I didn't let go. I couldn't let go right now. His arms wound around my waist again. "Bella?" he asked again. "Are you okay?"

Now I did loosen my arms, enough that he could look up at me. But my hands stayed fisted in his hair. I kissed his forehead. "Yeah, Edward. I'm fine." I smiled at him. "I just want to spend time with you."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

I laughed softly. "I am very sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I smoothed his hair back, then kissed him again. "You should eat your omelet, before it gets too cold," I said, releasing him completely.

* * *

**A/N So next up is Edward and Bella's date. Do you guys want that from Bella's POV or would you rather skip ahead to the baseball field/nightmare scene? Let me.**

**Also, I know I've been very all over the place with my updates and I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me. I'm going to try to get better at updating faster. I know it's hard to follow a story when there is so long between updates. Life just keeps coming at me. But I do really really appreciate all of you guys that read my stories. I also want to thank you all for voting for Fearless at both the Indies and the Golden Chocolate awards. I'm still in shock that Fearless made it to the final round.**

**Thank you so much and don't forget to review1**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know. It's been nearly a year. I don't even know if anyone is still reading this, or interested in it. I was rereading Fearless and finally felt the urge to write the next chapter. Or maybe it was the release of Eclipse, which is amazing and I can't wait to see again. I don't know what my problem has been, why I haven't updated in so long. It does really bother me that my stories are out in the fanfiction world unfinished, but I never seem to have the motivation to actually fix that. But, I figure this is a step in the right direction. So that said, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. It's the baseball scene from Emmett and Bella's POV. Enjoy.**

**And as always, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Emmett's POV

I crouched over, my eyes squinting slightly as I honed into the brown glove Jasper held. I went into my wind up and then let the little white ball go. Jasper's glove didn't move as the ball hit it with a satisfying smack.

"Nice one," Jasper called. He removed his hand and shook it a little.

I laughed at his dramatics. "Just throw it back," I yelled.

Jasper trotted up to the mound. "Edward's coming," he said, pointing towards the outfield with his glove.

I turned and saw my little brother walking along the fence. He held Bella's hand and I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. Only a few weeks living in Forks and my little bro already had a girlfriend. I knew we would along. As Edward walked closer I could see his face more clearly.

Now, I know a lot of people thing that I'm just an oversized teddy bear. And truly I'm not prone to violence. I don't like violence. I do agree with my dad that words are better than fists. But how can you look at Edward's face, see the pain in his eyes and not want to beat the person that put all that darkness in his eyes? Right now, Edward looked so panicked I was surprised he didn't turn tail and run. I picked the ball up out of my mitt and gripped it hard.

I picked up the spare mitt I had brought for him. I held it in front of Edward's unseeing eyes. "Edward, do you play centerfield?" I figured with his speed, that had to be the best place for him. He didn't respond and I glanced at Bella. She shrugged and I saw her place a hand on Edward's arm. I waved the glove in front of his eyes again.

"What?" he said, jumping from the sudden movement.

"I said go play centerfield, Edward," I smiled as I said the words, trying to ease the panic that came from him. Edward nodded and ran to get into position. Jasper took his spot between first and second. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rosie standing in the outfield. I blew her a kiss and watched as she smiled coyly at me. Man, I love that girl.

Then I turned my attention back to homeplate and saw my sister dancing around the batter's box. I wound up and fired the ball. She connected and even though my sister is tiny, she has a lot of power in those puny arms. I sighed as I watched the ball head for the outfield. Alice never let me hear the end of it when she got a hit off me. I watched, resigned as the ball began it's descent. Then, out of nowhere, Edward appeared, nabbing the ball just before it could hit the ground. I felt my jaw drop.

Three outs later it was Jasper's turn to hit. We continued to play and I watched Edward relax. I had thought his tension came from that fact that both Jasper and I played for the school team and he was worried he wouldn't be able to keep up with us. But watching him play took that thought right out of my mind. The guy was fricking amazing. Didn't matter where I had him play, he was like a magnet to the ball, a damn vacuum cleaner, never letting the ball get away from him. And he was pure magic with the bat.

Edward was running towards me, having just hit yet another homerun, when I heard a commotion coming from the outfield. I turned and saw some of my fellow teammates, if they could really be called that, approaching the field. "Great," I muttered.

"What?" Edward asked.

I shook my head at his question. "Varsity just showed up." Bella, Rose, Alice and Jasper joined me and Edward on the mound. I may play on the same team as those fools, but that didn't mean I had to like them. The group stopped just in front of the mound, Mike Newton in the lead.

"Hey!" Mike called.

"Mike," I said.

"We were heading down here to get some practice in, but seeing as you guys were here first," Mike said, spreading his hands acknowledging our group. "What do you say we just play a game? You against us? Think you all can take us?"

I could barely contain my laughter. Mike tried to act like a tough guy and right now he saw me standing with Rose and Alice. Of course we didn't look like a threat. I glanced at Jasper whose eyes were narrowed. "Fine," I responded. Mike could use a good ass kicking right about now.

"Sounds good. You want home or visitors?"

I looked at Jasper, who nodded, answering my silent question. "Home, we were here first," I answered.

And with that, the game began. I stood on the mound, with complete confidence in the team behind me. First up was Eric Yorkie. He stood, swinging the bat, a smile on his face. "It's coming to you, blondie," he called out.

"Good," Rosalie shouted back, pushing to her toes so that she would be ready for the play.

I grinned at my Rosie's response and hoped like hell that Eric would hit the ball to her, just so she could show off. I wound up and fired the ball, my breath held as I waited to see my girl in action.

The ball flew off the bat, heading straight for Rosalie, just like Eric had predicted. She took a few steps to the left and the ball fell right into her mitt. I felt my lips curl up in a smirk even as pride bloomed in my chest. "Atta girl," I called to her. This time, she blew me the kiss before sending the ball back to me.

We got the next out easily. And then Mike Newton came to the plate. He walked with the cocky swagger of someone used to making the game saving play. He twirled the bat a few times, then stepped into the batter's box. I had to snort. Mike Newton was so full of it. Once again I wound up and let the ball fly.

The ball collided with the bat and went speeding towards the spot directly between Edward and Rosalie. Any other time, it would have bounced in for a hit. "Shit," I muttered. "Come on Edward, come on little bro," I chanted under my breath. I watched in awe as he dove into the air, flying towards the ball. It landed with a thud in his glove.

"Yes!" I cried, pumping my fist in the air. I shook my head as we ran into bat. I had to get Edward on the baseball team. Sure, tryouts were over, but I was captain, that had to count for something. Since I was up first, I immediately grabbed a bat and headed for homeplate. Now, I'm more of a pitcher than a hitter, but Mike Newton was pitching, which made it easy. I slammed the ball into the outfield and watched it bounce in front of Tyler. Rosalie was up next. she sent the ball flying over second base.

"Come on guys!" Mike yelled at his team. "Play defense!"

"Maybe you should learn to pitch!" I laughed at him.

Mike slammed his fist into his glove. "I want Masen up next."

I loved the way Edward smiled and took his spot. He didn't let Mike intimidate him at all. Despite what he had gone through, a competitive fire still burned within Edward. And I think that is good.

A growl exploded from me when Mike's first pitch slammed into Edward's arm.

"I'm okay!" he shouted. "It's fine! Emmett, get back on second." I reluctantly turned and stood on the base. I glowered at Mike.

"Edward! Are you okay?" I turned and saw Bella run up to Edward..

"Yeah, fine, don't worry." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Honestly, it wasn't thrown that hard. I barely felt it."

I burst out laughing. Man oh man. If I hadn't consider Edward my little brother, I sure as hell did now.

Edward stepped back into the box. "But hit me again, Newton," he said menacingly, "And I won't stop them."

Mike's only response was a throaty growl.

He wound up again and released the ball. This time, the bat connected with the ball and sent it soaring over the fence.

"YES!" I boomed. Talk about redemption! "Edward you are the freaking man!" I shouted as I rounded third.

"You bastard!" Mike raged. I slowed down, Mike's face was bright red as he pointed his finger at Edward. Spittle spew from his mouth as he yelled. I slowed even, although Edward continued running. I saw him catch Bella's eye and smile. "I heard about you," he continued, his voice near hysterical. "I heard why you came to live with the Cullen's. Your mom died, right? I bet you killed her," he hissed.

I stopped running all together, watching as the cruel words hit Edward like a gun shot. He stumbled and the early confidence fled, leaving him stripped and raw.  
.

"That's it, isn't it?" Mike continued viciously. "You killed her? That's why you walk around school looking like the world is against you. You killed your own mom? What kind of a monster are you?"

Each word seemed to send a dagger through Edward and I could take no more. This teddy bear wasn't going to stand by and watch any longer. "That's enough!" I roared.

I ran to Newton and grabbed his shirt, yanking him around until he was facing me. I reared back and punched him with my full power. The pathetic boy fell to the ground, his hand clutching at his bleeding nose. "You know he did it," he yelled through the blood. "You know it! No innocent person reacts that way! I mean, where is he? He didn't even stick around to defend himself."

I glanced up and saw Edward racing for the trees. Bella wasn't far behind him. "You have no idea what he has gone through," I said through my teeth. Rage pounded in my head and I clenched and unclenched my fists. My father's face kept appearing in front of me, keeping me from pounding Mike into a bloody pulp.

"Neither do you," Mike hissed as he stood up. Blood still dripped from his nose. Good. I hope it was broken. "Your mom and dad think they are all cool and noble for adopting all of you. Bringing in trash like that."

I couldn't control my anger any longer. My fist connected again, snapping Mike's head back and causing the blood to gush out even more. "Shut your filthy mouth," I hissed. I stood over him, my fists ready to connect again.

"Em," a voice broke through my haze of anger. "Babe, you don't want to do this." I felt Rosalie's hand on my bicep. "He's not worth it."

"Get. Out. Of. Here." I said through clenched teeth. When he didn't move fast enough, I grabbed his shirt and hoisted him to his feet. I gave him a not so gentle shove to get him moving. I watched him as his friends scurry away. Like the vermin they were.

"How could he say that?" I asked Rosalie after a few minutes. She still stood next to me, her hands gentle as she rubbed my bruised knuckles.

"Because he's an ass?" she suggested.

"Yeah," I shook my head and pulled her to me. I kissed her blonde curls. I let out a deep breathe. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be," she said. "You protect those you love. I love you for it."

I put my arm around her and we walked back towards the dugout where Alice and Jasper sat. I saw Alice's hand tangled with Jasper's.

"I'm surprised you let that jerk walk away," Jasper said quietly.

"Me too. But he's not worth the trouble." I glanced at Alice. She looked away from me and I frowned.

"Bella went after him," Jasper continued. "Do you think we need to as well?"

"No," I shook my head and sat next to Jasper. Rosalie sat next to me and I put my arm around her. "Bella will take care of him. She'll bring him back to us."

BPOV.

"Edward!" I called out again. I tripped over some dirt and landed on my knees. I got up immediately and hurried as fast as I could. Another branch tripped me up and I stumbled again. "Edward!" I cried. I was starting to panic. What if I couldn't find him? What if he just kept running and got lost? Mike's words had hit him in the core of his being. I had seen the pain ricochet through him. He was so fragile right now. How deep could those words, tossed at him so cruelly and carelessly, destroy him?

"Please," I whispered. "I have to find him, he can not be alone right now."

I kept walking and tripping, fear for Edward driving me deeper into the woods. And then at last I saw him. And the sight of him almost took me to my knees.

He was on his knees, hunched over until his head almost rested on his ground. His choked screams, although muffled by his own fist, filled the air, echoing hauntingly through the trees.

Pain. Never, in my entire life had I witnessed such pain and grief. I walked to him, tears already falling down my own cheeks. I knelt beside him. "Edward," I whispered. I ran my hands over his tense back, trying to get him to sit up. He was unmoving and so I wrapped my arms around his heaving body. I shook from the force of his pain. I rested my cheek on his shaking back. "Edward," I cried softly, so scared for him and wanting desperately to say the right thing. "Mike didn't know what he was talking about," I whispered. Because I knew that the words Mike had said were lies. "He's stupid and never thinks about what he says. He's just a jerk. Don't let him upset you so."

I rocked him gently, pressing kisses into his back. The terrifying screams had stopped and for that I was grateful. But he still shook, like tremors within rock.

"He's right." His voice was raw and so quiet I barely heard him. "Bella, you should go."

I kissed his back again. As if I would leave him. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. "Not going to happen, I'm here for you." I rubbed circles into his back trying to ease the tension, to get his quivering muscles to relax.

"But he's right!" Edward sat up and as if my heart was already aching enough for him, the shattered look in his green eyes would have broken a heart made of stone. "I killed my mother! I told you I'm not who you think I am! I killed her. I killed my own mother."

I didn't know what had happened. I didn't know why Edward believed so fervently that he had killed his mother. But I knew, with every ounce of my being that he had not. "No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

He was so convinced he was responsible, it tore at me. Why? I wanted to scream at the woman that claimed Edward as her son. Didn't you do enough by abandoning him for all those years? By leaving him with a monster that tried so hard to destroy him? Did you have to die in such a way that left him feeling so responsible and guiltridden that it destroys any chance he has of happiness?

I gathered my thoughts and gently laid my hands on his fists. "Tell me what happened," I said softly, focusing on leaving all of the anger I felt towards his mother out of my voice. I rubbed his clenched fists as he closed his eyes. His chest jerked as he tried to inhale. Love for him filled my heart and the tears pooling in my eyes began to slide slowly down my cheeks.

"I was on my way to the parking lot after school," he began. I could tell he was forcing the words out. "My friend, Kevin, came after me. The gang was playing baseball and he wanted to know if I would join them. I should have said no." The last sentence came out in barely a whisper and beneath my touch, his fists clenched tighter. "I should have said no," he cried louder this time.

I felt my own sobs building up in my chest. I knew where this was going. He got home late. Because he wanted to play, to be a normal seventeen year old boy, he got home late. I closed my own eyes and tried swallow the lump I felt in my throat. I couldn't break down now.

"But I didn't," he continued in his raw voice. "I had made chili in the crockpot before school. I knew dinner was done. I thought it would be okay as long as I got home before five."

Of course you did, I wanted to say. I wanted to scream it. I opened my eyes and looked at him. You are only seventeen, I thought sadly. You shouldn't have had to bear this responsible. I never stopped rubbing his fists. His eyes opened and he looked at me sadly.

"Time got away from me a little, and I didn't leave until a few minutes to five." The deep breath he took shudder through him. "I remember racing to my car, driving faster than I ever had to get home. I made it right at five. But his car was already in front. I knew then. I knew something bad had happened. I went inside and he was there, drinking beer and holding my old aluminum bat. She was in the family room, face down. I knew she was dead almost immediately. I killed her." His voice was barely a whisper.

"No, sweetheart." I shook my head. "No you didn't."

"I did. He warned me that leaving her alone would be bad. I knew that, but I was selfish and stayed to play."

Selfish? Selfish? Edward let someone beat on him for seven years to protect his mother and he thought he was selfish? "No!" I cried. I lifted my hands from his fists and cradled his precious face. "No. You are seventeen years old, Edward. What happened is not your fault. It's his fault. The man she chose to marry. Did you ask her to stay with him? No. He killed her, not you. So you stayed after school to play a game? I think, with the life you lived you deserved an afternoon of fun." One afternoon, I thought sadly. "How often did you stay after to play?" I asked him softly.

"A couple of times, maybe."

"Since you were ten?"

He nodded.

"God," I whispered as I leaned my forehead against his. All he had wanted was one afternoon to play, something every other teenager, every other child takes for granted. And for that one afternoon, he had to pay for it with a lifetime of guilt. "Baby you can't blame yourself for her death. She stayed with a man that abused her. And then, she let her ten year old son step in and take the beatings for her. You told me he never touched her again, once you took over, right?"

"Not til that night," he said thickly.

"Your mom was supposed to protect you," I continued softly, my heart squeezing painfully. I wanted him to understand that. I didn't want him to live with this guilt. It wasn't fair. "She should have left him the first time he hit her. But she stayed and then she let you get hurt every day."

"I can't blame her."

"Why not? Because your dad died? Why does that give her the right to neglect her responsibilities?" I wanted to shake him. Why didn't he understand that what happened is not on him? It's not his fault. And his dad wouldn't blame him either. "She knew the rules, but she never stepped in to help you."

"Bella, please," he begged me and the raw emotion in his voice broke me. "I don't know what to say, I don't know what you want from me."

"Edward," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him. His arms came around my waist, pulling me up on his knees. I held his head tightly against my chest, pressing kisses to his hair. "I want you to know it's not your fault."

I felt his grip on me tighten. "I left her alone, Bella. If I hadn't, she would still be alive."

I kissed the top of his head again. "And then what?" I asked tenderly. I lay my cheek on his soft hair. "You'd still be in Chicago, taking beatings you don't deserve. How long would that have lasted. What about college? What about your life?"

"So I had to kill my own mom to escape. I killed my mom so I could have all this."

At those words, so much fell into place and my heart broke all over for him. "That's not what I meant," I said quietly. But I knew that was what he believed. I pulled back, tilting his face up until he could look me in the eyes. "You did not kill your mother," I said fiercely, frustrated that I couldn't make him understand. "Yes, her death set you free, but you didn't kill her.

"I don't want to argue about this," he said softly.

I gathered his close to me again, once again resting my cheek on his hair. "You can't carry this burden forever. It's going to weigh you down. You don't deserve that."

"It's my burden to carry."

"Edward." A tear slipped through my lashes at his words.

"Bella," he sighed and pulled away from me. "Listen. I know you want to help. I know you care. But this isn't something you can just magically make better. It's a part of me, a part of who I am. Yes it is," he added when I started to shake my head. "I told you from the start that you'd be better off without me. Maybe now you can see that it's true."

Better off without him? That was as ridiculous as him calling himself selfish. "You are the best thing in my life," I said honestly. "I would never turn my back on you. Especially now, when you are in such pain. I don't know how to help you."

"I don't think you can," he whispered.

That was not acceptable to me. There was no way I was going to let this boy that I loved with my whole heart, live with such pain. Not on my watch. Not while I held his heart in my hands.

Edward kissed me gently. "We should head back, I'm sure the others are worried."

"I guess." I knew that there really wasn't anything else that I could say today that would help him. The healing process would be long and I knew he needed time. Maybe the more that he saw he deserved love, it would help him learn that what happened to him in Chicago wasn't his fault. I glanced at him as we walked back to the field. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N Thank you SO much for reading. Like I said, I know it's been way too long. Way, way too long. And like I said, I don't even know if anyone is interested anymore. So if I get a few reviews, I will try my darnedest to get the next chapter (which will be Esme and Carlisle POVs) up in the next week or so. Thank you again. :o)**


	11. Chapter 11

Stephenie Meyer = owner of Twilight

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I tapped my finger in the spine of the book as my eyes scanned the words on the page. Frustrated, I turned the page, scanning the words again. Anger seemed to be the most prevalent word. I flipped back to the index, searching for the word pain. Emotional pain. I flipped back to page I was at before, my finger tapping harder.

A hand came to rest on my arm and I looked up to see Esme. She was brushing her teeth, but her forehead was wrinkled as she looked at me. I sighed and put the book down, letting it close. I leaned back on my pillow and closed my eyes. I listened to the sounds of my wife finishing up her teeth and then felt the movement of the bed as she sat down. I opened my eyes and turned to her. "All I can find is how angry the abused child is. I don't get anger from Edward. He doesn't seem angry."

"No," Esme agreed quietly. "Sad, yes. In pain, definitely. Angry, no."

"He's trying so hard to make us happy. It's killing me," I muttered. I glanced at the book again and fought the urge to throw it across the room. I wanted answers. I wanted the damn book to tell me how to reach Edward, how to fight his inner monsters so I could set him free. But the book was useless. I sighed and looked at my hands. "Every morning, he comes downstairs to the kitchen," I said to Esme. "Every morning, while I drink my coffee he comes in. Every morning he smiles at me. And every morning he fixes himself a bowl of cereal and comes to sit with me while he eats every bite." I ran my hands over my face. "Then he goes off to school. I called Forks High the other day, just to check in." I lowered my hands and finally looked at my wife. She was sitting still, her eyes on me. "Did you know he's aced everything? Every test, every assignment that has been given to him? He hasn't missed a beat."

Esme nodded. I saw her hand lift and run under her eye.

"And then he comes home. And he hangs out with our children and he does his homework. He eats dinner with us, he talks with us, tells us about his day."

"He's trying to be normal," Esme said softly.

I nodded and glared at the book again. It said the abused child should be withdrawn and unresponsive. "But he's not. He comes into the kitchen in the morning utterly exhausted. He's not sleeping. Yes, he's eating his cereal, but it's only because he knows I'm watching. I don't know what's going on in his head, but I know it's eating him alive. I don't know how to fix it."

"Carlisle," Esme whispered. She leaned over and put her hand on my cheek. "Darling, maybe you can't."

I felt my jaw clench at her words. "I can't accept that."

"I know." Her hand gently rubbed my tense jaw and I struggled to loosen it. "I want to help him too. I wish we had found him when he was six, just after his father died so we could have saved him from his mother and step father. But we didn't and he lived it. And no matter how much we wish we could take those memories from him, we can't. We have to give him time. He is trying, and that has be worth something."

"But he's locking away his pain in an effort to make us happy."

Esme smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "We said the very first day we met him that Edward has an inner light. He's protective of those he cares about. He's protecting us. He cares, and with caring comes trust. He'll trust us enough soon to let us help him. I have faith in that."

I nodded and reached up to touch her hair. "How did you get so wise?"

"I get it from you," she said, her smile growing. "I know it doesn't feel like it, but you are helping him. Just by opening your heart to him, you are helping." She laced her hand in mine. "I love you so much, Carlisle."

"I love you too," I whispered before drawing her near. I tenderly kissed her, only slightly amazed that after sixteen years of marriage she could still strike a match of desire deep within me.

A while later, we curled up in bed, Esme resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her hair gently and ran my fingertips along her arm. I listened to her soft breathing and soon it evened out and I knew she was asleep. I stared into the dark room, my thoughts once again returning Edward. Should I have him speak to a therapist? Would that help him? I honestly didn't know. Tomorrow, I decided, I was going to talk to Dr. Warner. I had worked with the psychologist before and maybe he could give me more insight. My eyes grew heavy and soon I drifted into sleep.

I'm not sure what woke me up. But my eyes popped open. In the moonlight, I could see Esme's outline sitting up in bed. "Do you hear that?" she whispered.

It sounded like the cries of a wounded animal. The sound grew louder, as if the animal was in our backyard. "I'll go see," I whispered back, throwing off the covers and standing up. As I walked to the door, I felt Esme's hands on my shoulders, following me. "Darling, stay here," I said gently. "I don't know what's out there."

"I'm going with you," she whispered back.

I sighed, but didn't want to take the time to argue. The sounds were tearing at my heart, something was truly in pain. I opened the door and the sound grew. I hurried down the hallway and my eyes widened as we approached Edward's door. The sound was coming from there.

"Edward," Esme cried softly. "Carlisle, it's Edward."

For a second the sound was muffled and I heard the distinctive sound of retching. I opened the door, almost terrified of what I would find. I glanced at the bed and saw it still made, barely rumpled.

Esme rushed into the bathroom and I followed her, my fear of what we would find strangling me.

"Edward?" I watched my wife kneel down beside the trembling boy. "Oh honey, what happened?"

He was gripping the rim of the toilet so hard his knuckles were white. But it as the choked screams that ripped from him that scared me the most. His chest was jerking as he tried to draw air down to his lungs. I knelt on the other side of him. "Are you sick son?" I asked him, although I knew this was not the flu. My poor boy had reached his breaking point.

I touched his forehead and found it clammy and soaked with sweat.

"I...am...not...sick," he gasped. Suddenly he leaned over again and I watched him dry heave, tears streaming rivers down his cheeks. I saw Esme stand up and wet a towel. Edward fought to take a breath.

I laid my hand on his trembling back. "In and out," I said softly. I rubbed large circles into his back, trying to get him to calm down, just enough to allow himself to breath. "In and out," I repeated. "You are okay," I whispered. "No one is going to hurt you. Just breathe, Edward. In and out." My words seemed to do the trick and I watched him breathe deep, his lungs filling.

I took inhaled deep myself, not realizing I had been holding my breath.

Edward sank down on his knees, releasing his death grip on the toilet. He looked up at us. "I'm sorry," he said breathlessly.

"No," Esme cried softly. "Honey, don't you dare apologize." Her fingers gently moved his sweat soaked hair off his face.

"Edward," I said as gently as I could. "We heard you screaming," I glanced at Esme and she nodded. "What happened?"

I watched his hands turn to fists, holding tightly to his jeans. "I had a nightmare," he whispered. "I can't do this anymore." His voice was broken, lost. He looked up at me and his eyes, glittering with unshed tears, were also broken. "I can't. I just want it to go away."

A lump gathered in my throat and I fought to swallow it. My hands clenched and I forced them to open.

"What to go away?" my beautiful wife asked tenderly. She was so brave, so loving. Although I could see the sheen of tears in her own eyes, she was fighting through it, staying strong for her son.

"The pain a-and the-the guilt." He took a shaky breath. "I want to be normal. I want to be the person you all think I am."

I managed to tuck my own grief for my child away. I took the cue from my wife, drawing on her strength. "You are," I said. "I know you are."

"I'm not!" he cried. "You guys don't know everything!"

"Then tell us," Esme said. "But know that nothing you tell us will change our minds."

What secret did Edward harbor? This was what was eating him up inside. This was the demon within him that I so desperately wanted to fight. I knew, all the way to the core of my heart that Edward's secret would not change who I thought he was.

"You need to send me back," he was saying. "I'm not worth all this. I-I'm not happy here." I heard his voice crack over the last sentence.

I knew it was a lie the second the words left his lips. "Look me in the eye and repeat that last part," I said. Edward's green eyes stared straight into mine and I felt myself hold my breath again. If he did, if he successfully repeated the lie, would I have the strength to put him on a plane and say goodbye to him forever? I waited as I watched him try to gather himself.

"I am," he said softly. "I am," he repeated. "I-I am..." his voice trailed off and he looked down at his hands.

"That's what I thought," I said, releasing the air I had been holding.

"Edward," Esme broke in. "Listen to me." I watched Edward turn his eyes up to her. I could see the passion burning in her eyes and if the situation was any less serious, I might have smiled. "You don't seem to understand. You keep telling us to send you back, like you are something disposable, as if we rented you and can return you to the store. It doesn't work like that. You are a part of this family now." She stopped and her eyes met mine. In her eyes I saw all the love she had for this child.

"Yes," I mouthed. He needed the words. He needed to know how much we cared.

Esme nodded. Her hands went to his face, holding it gently. "Edward," she repeated. "You are very special to me and I love you. You are my son now. And I'm not giving you up."

I waited, holding myself tense, to see Edward's reaction. I watched him jerk, and a sob burst from him as he buried his face in Esme's shoulder. Tears immediately slid down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and her eyes found mine. "How long?" she whispered. I shook my head. "Shh, sweet boy, it's okay," she said soothingly.

I put my hand on his back, marveling in the fact that for the first time he didn't jump. I rubbed his back, knowing he wasn't ready to hear the words again. I looked at Esme again and shook my head. "Way too long," I whispered.

"We need to talk," I said after awhile. He needed to get it out. Whatever this was, he needed to get it out. Once released, maybe he could start to heal. I realized then that we were all still sitting on the floor of his bathroom. "Let's go in your room though."

Esme's POV

I watched my child stand up and follow my husband out of the room. Quickly I flushed the toilet and filled a glass of water for Edward. Then I joined my men on Edward's bed. My hand lay on Carlisle's, my fingers curling around his, taking his strength and leaning on it.

"Now," Carlisle began. "Tell us why you don't think you are worthy of our home, of our love."

I watched Edward gather himself, like a man getting preparing for battle. He took a deep breath, than another. I watched him square his shoulders, level his eyes on us. "You need to know. I killed my mother."

I felt my eyes widen. "No you didn't," I said slowly. "Your step father did."

"But she's dead because of me," he said just as slowly.

"Explain that," Carlisle said, his voice sounding confused.

"You know my stepfather hit me." I nodded. "When they first got married, he only hit my mom. When I got old enough, I stepped in and told him to hit me instead. He complained about it, but I think he liked beating on me instead of Mom, especially as I got older. He got home at five every night, so I always made sure I got home first. I swore to my mom that he would never touch her and I kept my promise for seven years."

"So wrong," I whispered. As a mother, I could not fathom putting my child in a situation like that. I would have been begging the man to hurt me and only me. Never my child. I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Go ahead, Edward," he said.

"Then, one day I stayed late after school, playing baseball with some friends. I got home at five and he was there. And she was dead." He looked up and met Carlisle's eyes. "I was selfish, irresponsible and I broke my promise. My mom paid for it with her life. I killed her."

Selfish. Irresponsible. I cringed at those words being used to describe Edward. He was the most selfless, responsible teenager I had ever met.

"No, her husband killed her," Carlisle stated.

"That is wrong," I growled, unable to keep quiet any longer. "All of it is wrong." I put my hands on his cheeks. "Honey, you are her child. You protected her for so long, gave up so much to make sure she was safe. It only further strengthens how good you are." Tears gathered in his eyes again and I felt my own begin to fill. "You can't take all the blame for her death. You can't lose more of your life because of them. You have to forgive yourself and let it go."

"I don't know how," he whispered.

I gathered him to me, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, thinking maybe I could hold this broken boy together. I felt him lean his cheek on my shoulder, and then he relaxed against me for the first ever. It was that moment that finally broke me down. The tears that had been threatening all night finally spilled over. I held him tightly, rocking back and forth. "It's going to be okay," I whispered next to his ear. "I know it hurts, but I promise you honey, you are okay now." I ran my hand along his spine.

"He's asleep," Carlisle whispered a few minutes later.

I heard his even breathing, but instead of letting go, I held him tighter. I wanted nothing more than to keep him safe. "This poor boy," I whispered. "I don't understand how a mother could let someone do that to her child." I look down at Edward and gently kissed his hair. "Especially when you have a child like this. He should have been treasured. How can she not know how lucky she was?"

"I know darling. She must have been very damaged."

I grunted. Now there was an understatement. "I don't like that he feels such blame from her death. Not at all."

"I can understand why he holds himself responsible," Carlisle said softly. I lifted my head and looked at him, shocked. "He has such a sensitive soul and he took his role as protector so serious. He needs to understand that despite that, it was not his fault."

I nodded. That made sense. "We will help him."

"Of course my dear, in everyway we can," Carlisle agreed. "We should let him sleep now."

Very gently I lowered Edward down so his head was resting on his pillow. I kissed his cheek and brushed his hair back. For a second, I just watched him sleep. In sleep, he looked so young, so innocent. Way too young to be carrying the weight he was. "Good night my sweet son, have the sweetest of dreams," I whispered next to his ear.

Then I turned and took Carlisle's hand as we walked back to our room. We sat on the bed and I looked at the clock. It was just after three in the morning. "This is why he can't sleep," Carlisle said sadly. "He told me he had a lot on his mind, but it's nightmares." He shook his head. "He must have them every night."

"Tonight's must have been a doozy."

"Yeah." Carlisle ran his hand through his hair. "One time, Esme. He stayed to play one time."

"I know," I said sadly. "Is it terrible of me to be glad? If he had been home, it might have been that sweet boy who was killed that night."

"It's not terrible of you." Carlisle pulled me to him and I leaned against his chest, listening to the strength of his heartbeat. "I had the same thought when he was talking. Something must have set his stepfather off that day. Something had to have happened. I looked at his charts, that was the first time the abuse had put him in the hospital. If Edward had been home," his arms tightened around me. "I'm pretty sure what he took would have been much worse than just a couple broken ribs and a concussion."

I closed my eyes and although I knew it was wrong to feel grateful for another's death, I couldn't help the feeling that flooded through me.

"You realize, right, the timing doesn't work," Carlisle said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He said he got home at five, right at five. Not late, not even by a few minutes."

"Right," I said, not seeing where he as going.

"He wasn't late. Just later than normal. His stepfather had already had enough time to beat and kill his mother."

"Which means his stepfather was home way before five," I finished, the pieces falling into place.

"Yeah. Edward has nothing to feel guilty about."

"So how do we get him to see it?" I asked Carlisle. I backed away from him. "He can't carry it around forever."

"We will help him see," Carlisle said softly. "Over time, we will help him see."

* * *

**A/N: OMG, you guys are amazing. I still am in shock over the response I got from the last chapter. After I got the first review, I knew I would write the next chapter, because I wanted to make that one person still reading happy. But then the reviews kept coming and it absolutely blew me away. And totally inspired me to write the next chapter ASAP. I hope you enjoyed it. A lot of you are asking for the next chapter of On the Wings of an Angel. And I'm going to try, really really hard to get an update going on that. I wanted to get this written because Carlisle and Esme were demanding to have their say. But now that it's written, I want to focus on the sequel and see if I can break through the writer's block on that. Thank you SO much for your continued support. I am completely in awe of you.**

**~Alison (mygoldeneyedangel)**


End file.
